Life Starts Now
by FreedomWriter15
Summary: Andrea has her life flipped upside down when she moves from Minnesota to Washington. But there, she finds new friends, family, and everything in between. Eventual Imprint, Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am so excited that I finally was able to start writing! I hope you guys like the first chapter and will review, favorite, and/or follow!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Andrea, it's time to go," my mother tells me with my six-month old sister, Hannah, in her hands.

I sigh and stand up from where I was sitting in the furniture less living room. I look around the house, remembering. Today was moving day. I was used to moving around from little town to the next little town with my mom before, apartment to apartment. Today was different though. This was the big move from my home state of Minnesota to the foreign state called Washington. All the way across the United States. I was leaving my home, friends, family.

Nine years of being with my mom and grandparents didn't seem long enough. I found it unfair that my mother and new found step-father, Leslie, didn't ask for my opinion on the matter, and decided that we were moving back to Leslie's home state of Forks, Washington, all behind my back.

Leslie had wanted to move back so he could work more on fulfilling his life long dream of being a real-estate agent.

As I left the tiny living room, that had hardly enough room for a couch, and into the even smaller kitchen, I saw my grandfather. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father figure before Leslie came in.

When he noticed me he wrapped me up in his long, big arms, that I have always felt safe in ever since I could remember, held me in a huge bear hug. I breathed in as much of his scent as I could.

"I love you tootsie," he whispered in my hair. That's when I couldn't hold my sobs in anymore. They fled from my eyes, wetting and staining his and my own shirts.

"Andrea! Time to go!" Leslie called for me.

I reluctantly detached myself from him and went outside. Opening the door to the back of the white Dodge truck, courtesy of Leslie's uncle Ruff, along with his red trailer that held all of mine and mom's belongings. It wasn't all in there though. We had to leave some of our old things behind. Grandma and Grandpa were planning on getting rid of it somehow.

Before climbing in though, I turn around and hug my grandmother and my grandfather once more. They, too, were crying. I am still bawling as I finally sit in the cab of the truck next to my sleeping sister in her carrier and my grandfather closes the door for me because I can hardly see anything.

"Georgina!" My grandmother calls out to my mother, "Please, we can take care of Andrea for one more year and then send her your way! It wouldn't hurt!" Grandma was brining up an old subject, one that was shot down because we all knew it really would hurt.

"I'm sorry mom," she says simply as she hugs them both and finally joins the rest of us.

As Leslie pulls out of the driveway, I quickly roll my window down. As we turn down to face the road ahead, I fling my head and arm out and give them a final wave as they continue to get smaller and smaller and I can no longer see them.

* * *

**I don't own anything that is coming up, all characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! You guys are so cool! I wasn't expecting it to get noticed at all to be honest! Thanks so much to ****I-Just-Love-Pringles97 ****for following and reviewing!**

_**Also**_** thanks to ****sammingirl23 ****for following! I really appreciate that!**

**Anyways I'm done now! Onto Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Settling

My mom took the move better than I did at first, but eventually broke down into a crying fit about five minutes after we left.

You can only be strong for those you love for so long though.

The ride seemed to drag on forever. The closer we got to Washington though; the more better I felt along with excitement that we were about to enter a new part of the country.

Once we got to Olympus, Washington I yelled out in an excited, high pitched voice, "Olympus?" and busted out singing Elvis Presley's _Viva Las Vegas_. For the rest of the drive to Forks, my step-father and mother would burst out laughing every now and then. On the outside, I was embarrassed and mad that they kept bring it up and making fun of my excitement, but really, I was happy that I finally had a dad, and my mom was happy.

We pulled up into the cul-de-sac and that's when I saw another car, Leslies' parents. They had said they would meet us at the house to help unpack.

It was so pretty! It was a two story house, with a farm house feeling to it, but that was okay. In Minnesota, that's what I had been mostly raised on due to being with my grandparents when mom had to work. I felt right at home.

I ran inside and gazed around, it was a mansion compared to what our old house was. In my room, I could barely have any room to move around because my queen mattress took up two-thirds of it. and my room was half as big as my mom's. But that was good when it was just me and her. Now though; we had Leslie and Hannah.

I ran upstairs and immediately claimed the room that was facing the woods.

Then Leslie came up though.

"Ah, this will be perfect for Hannah's room!" he marveled.

"But dad, I wanted this to be my room. Please dad can I have it?"

"No, it's Hannah's room and that's final."

My mother walked in then with Hannah bundled in her arms. Her fiery red, curly hair was tumbling over her shoulders. "What's going on in here? I party without us two?" She smiled and nodded at the sleeping infant.

"No, I was just telling Andrea that this was going to be Hannah's room."

"Well I was thinking more of the other room being Hannah's. Oh Les, it wouldn't be as far as down here. And I don't like Hannah being in here next to that window."

"Why's that?" He raised a brow.

"I don't know, but let Andrea have this room, I think she would like it more."

He grumbled an okay and sulked as he followed her.

I smiled when they left. Sure he was mad, but I was sure it would be okay. I was just happy I got this room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we got all settled down, I decided to explore a little.

Telling mom where I was going, I put on some rain boots and a big jacket that was my mothers.

It was so amazing seeing how green and wet everything was. It really was beautiful. With it's meadow that lead into an opening into the forest, it was a canopy of mosses and branches colliding with each other.

I sat and gazed in wonder for awhile, thunder had rolled in the distance, but I didn't care. This was my area.

As I was walking some more, I was suddenly knocked down by a fast moving object.

I grunted and went down on my arm.

I looked to see what I had been hit with and saw that it was a red and green polka dotted ball. I was confused. Where had _that _come from?

"Oh man! Are you okay?" A small voice asked me.

I look and see a Native American looking boy around my age looking down at me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry. I was just playing around with some friends and I guess we kicked too hard and we just didn't see you!" He rushed in a panic, as though trying to really convince me that it really was an accident.

"Really it's okay!" I say with a smile.

"Well, hey I'm Jared!" He sticks his hand out for me to take so he can help me up.

I say my name in a grunt, "Andrea."

"Well nice to meet you Andrea!"

"It was nice to meet you but I think I should probably go." My arm was stinging somewhat and I wanted to get home so mom could make it better.

"Well I'll walk you! Hold on, let me tell the guys where I'm going." He went over behind a couple of trees and started to talk, all I could hear were mutters though so I went over to see better.

When I looked over I saw some more Native American looking boys.

"Well I have to walk her back, I mean I did accidentally knock her down."

"Yeah so? Look, we gotta go. My mom's meeting us at your house pretty quick. So just walk your girlfriend home and we'll see you tomorrow." One said with a sneer.

I stepped on a twig and winced. That caught the attention of one of the boys, the same one who sounded so nasty. He just scowled at me and stomped off in a direction that had lead to the meadow.

"Just ignore Paul. He's like that with everyone. Well except Sam, but that's different."

I nodded, still upset. What had I done wrong?

He walked me back, with his ball tucked under his arm, talking so rapidly that I could only pick up bits and pieces. I mostly hummed and nodded when it seemed appropriate.

We came to a stop at the front of my place and he gasped. "You live here now? Man I never thought they would be able to sell it!"

I nodded. "I'll see you around, Jared."

"See you, Andrea!" With a smile and a wave, I watched as he walked over to the house across from me and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow I was so amazed when I woke up to find all sorts of e-mails that involved this story!**

**To ****I-Just- Love-Pringles97****: Thank you so much for putting this on your favorites list along with that review! It really keeps me going!**

**To ****Lalina92:**** Thank you for your review and for following!**

**To ****darkhuntress621: ****Thank you for following and your sweet review!**

**To ****wood-morning****: Thank you so much for following this story!**

**And to kriscrable: Thank you so very much for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all of the characters stickily belong to Stehenie Meyer.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since I moved to Washington.

Jared and I had really hit it off and we were really starting to become really good friends. He was a really good guy to hang out and talk with.

I've had a few run-ins with Paul, though, whenever he and some of Jared's other friends come over from the La Push reservation. I like some of his other friends though. They are pretty cool to hang with, too.

But with Paul though, he just scowls at me every time he comes around, as though I am some sort of dog poo that he had stepped in and he can't get it off no matter what.

And Leslie has been acting weird towards mom and me. He doesn't really talk to me at all, and he stopped sharing a bed with my mom, now sleeping on on our curved, leather, La-Z-Boy couch that we had gotten about two days after we moved.

Mom tries to act that everything is okay, but really, I can tell she's hurting.

She tries to distract me by saying that we'll paint my room and get me a new bed and set. It was a nice thought.

School was starting soon and I was really nervous, not about if I would like it, but if people would like me there.

Jared is really excited though, so that gives me positive feelings about the situation.

~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~

Leslie drove me to school on the first day.

It was raining. Heavier than usual, but that was okay. It still looked pretty outside.

When we got to the school, it was crazy busy. I was barely able to find Jared and his parents in the crowd.

"Andrea! How nice to see you again! I bet you're excited," Jared's mom, Mrs. Abigail Locklear, asked me with a bright, beautiful smile. She looked angelic with her long black hair that was perfectly straight going down her back, with nice brown eyes.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Locklear. Yeah I am!" I said with the biggest smile I could muster.

"Well that's good! Now Jared you treat this little lady alright," his father, Jonathan Locklear, mockingly instructed in a stern voice.

Jared face could put a peppers red to shame then, "Dad," he whined out and I giggled.

"Alright Andrea, let's find your classroom and get you settled," Leslie grabbed my arm in a tight grip and dragged me over to a door that had the name "Mrs. Cowble" written in nice, friendly, handwriting on a caterpillar that had "Welcome" written above it in bold black.

The room was hot and muggy from the humidity outside and from all the bodies being pressed together. A window was partially open to get some of it out, but could only be opened about an inch due to the rain pounding on this side of the building.

It was a nice soft yellow, with bright multicolored frogs -with the names of the students in the class- all over one wall that was next to a whiteboard that said "Welcome to 5th Grade!".

I felt comfortable here, it was nice and open.

"Come on Andrea! Let's find our desks!" And our expedition began as we looked at the names that were taped to the top middle of each white wood desk.

We had found our desks, but to our dismay, they were three desks away from each other. Well, at least it was better than all the way across the room.

"Andrea," Leslie came up to me, "I better get home. Be sure you ride Bus 5 after school."

"But dad, can't you just pick me up?" Sure I sounded snotty, but really, whoever really wants to ride the bus?

"No Andrea and that's final."

"Okay, sorry dad."

He just nodded. "I'll see you when you get home." With that, he hugged me and left along with most of the other parents.

After all the parents left, we chitter chattered amongst ourselves for a few minutes until Mrs. Cowble came up to the front of the room and introduced herself. She also showed where we were to put our bags and where we could find supplies if we didn't have any that day.

I think I was going to enjoy her class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much! All of you are just so awesome and amazing!**

**LoverPR-SN-HP:**** Thank you so much for following!**

**Lalina 92- ****Thank you for your review and no Leslie is just a butt. ;) No all those who will be wolves were those that Stephenie Meyer created, unless I make some more. Haven't decided just yet.**

**cherryblossomstarz****- Thank you for following! **

**krisrable-**** I can't say my exact location, but I'm in the Southern part of the U.S. :)**

**Now there's also some confusion on my part. In chapter one I had written about how Andrea felt that nine years wasn't enough. I had hoped readers would see, but now I understand that that wasn't the case. And for that I am so sorry that was my bad.**

**Anyway, onto Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Jared! I know you hate Mr. Marcus, but really, do you have to make me late, too? My mom is going to be mad if I get detention," I whine. It had been five years since I had moved to Forks. It was a good place. I had enjoyed hanging out with Jared and his other friends. Mainly Sam though; his friend, Paul, was a different story.

He has always treated me terribly, but it progressed throughout the years. It wasn't vulgar, but it wasn't playground bullying either. I tend to avoid him, he comes to me though. Whenever I asked Sam or Jared why he didn't like me and why he treated me like crap and all the other why questions, they would simply state that it was his way of cooping. When I would question what that meant, they would mutter that it wasn't their story to tell.

Jared would keep me away from Paul a good majority of the time though; and for that, I was grateful.

Jared smiled at me, keeping his arm that was around my waist tight so I couldn't get out. Which meant that I had to keep the same slow pace he carried. "I just love to see him get riled up that's all."

"Yeah, well I love being in class on time and not in trouble," I scolded.

"Eh, so it's detention. What's the big deal? I'm sure you'll still get into that big school you want to go to."

It would be a big deal though. Home had been getting worse each year. Leslie had been acting stranger than usual. He keeps wanting to take me out places and wants to get Hannah involved in everything. With mom, he treats he like crap and has moved Hannah into mom's room and has been sleeping in Hannah's room.

"Please Jared. If you want to be late, I won't hold in against you. But please let me go so I can at least make a run for it?" I would have to be wonder woman, but miracles happen and I could make it.

He sighed. "Okay," he let me go, "get your little butt a running."

I took off, running as fast as I could. I was thankful for my long legs that made me leap towards the door to the building. Running into the classroom, the bell had rang just as I passed the threshold.

"Ah, Miss Miller. Nice of you to make it." Mr. Marcus pointed me out that caused about half the class to look up in wonder.

"Sorry sir. Got a little caught up in something." Pathetic.

"Well, we were just about to start discussing the matter of the research paper," this was followed by groans from the class as he handed me a packet about the subject. "Now I know you are all so excited! Now, this can be anything you can want it to be. It can be an actress, a legend, a movie, a war, anything at all. As long as you learn how to make work cited pages, research cards, outline thesis statement and your fabulous introduction! Alright, today we are going to go to the library for you to find your inspiration. Come on now," he began to signal everyone out of the room so we could walk across the building to reach where the library was located.

Right when we left the room, Jared showed up, leisurely walking toward the classroom.

"Mr. Locklear, glad you took your sweet time. I'm sure you knew what we were doing so you should not need Ms. Miller's assistance."

"Well, I would like her help a little. Some stuff is kind of fuzzy from hers and mine psychic connection, I'm sure you understand. It's all a very complicated process."

"Hm, Ms. Miller. Stay close to me so I can make sure your 'psychic connection' stays fuzzy."

"Yes sir," I whispered, apologizing to Jared with my eyes. I think cause he shrugged and smiled.

When we got into the library, I sat at one of the few desktops. Mr. Marcus - content with a Dean Koontz book - on one side, my friend Angela, on the other side.

"Hey, Angie, what are you doing your project over?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about doing the importance of women in the American Civil War. What they did and highlighting a few, like that spy Belle Boyd."

"That sounds really cool!"

"What about you?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking about doing some old legends. What do you think?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"Well, that's the thing, I haven't decided yet."

"Hm, sounds like quiet the predicament."

"It really is."

"So what's up with you and Jared?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you too have been looking really close and he's been looking at you-"

"Well he should look at me when I'm ta-"

"Not like that! I mean like when a boy likes a girl."

"What?" Since when did a boy actually like me like that?

"Yeah for real! Girl, go out with him!"

"But what if it ruins my friendship with him?"

"I hardly doubt that! It hardly ever happens, unless, you know, the relationship was bad or ends horribly."

I sigh, "I don't know Ang."

"Eh, well, it's your choice. I'm just voicing my opinion. We should probably really work."

I nodded, working on looking into some old, neglected, myths and legends.

~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~

When I got home, Leslie was there. Mom and Hannah had gone to the store according to him.

"So, how was your walk home?"

I had started walking about the same time as we moved here. I didn't want to ride the bus again so I begged mom to let me walk. Leslie hated it, but mom felt okay and so I was okay.

"It was fine," I mutter and start to unload the dishwasher.

I felt a brush right behind me and realize that Leslie is behind me.

"Oh, do you need a glass?" I reach for the cupboard that is right next to the dishwasher.

"No," then I feel a pinch on my butt.

I squeal and try to get away but he pins me against the counter.

I push him away. "NO!"

I run out the backdoor and flee into the woods. I start to bawl. I collapse onto the mossy ground.

What? Why? How?

It's all too much for me to handle. What could have happened if I hadn't had had that adrenaline rush and ran?

I begin to pray. That everything would end up being okay. That he wouldn't find me and try to finish.

I reach into my pocket that held my phone. I call the person that I felt I needed to call the most.

"Hello?" I hear that familiar Minnesota accent.

"Grandpa. Something just happened," is what I gasp out to start.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank each and every one of you! I was so excited to see my inbox full of all your guys' support!**

**kriscrable****- I laughed a little when I read "scum between my toes"! It reminded me so much of Little Rascals!**

**Katrine0309- ****Thank you so much for favoriting and following this story!**

**luminesse1****- Thank you so much for adding this to your favorites list!**

**Guest-**** Here you go! ;)**

**NanLikesEmmie-Bear****- Thank you for following and favoriting! And I was expecting someone to leave a review like that!**

**Lalina92****- Thank you for reviewing!**

**laurenloveswriting-**** Thank you for saying that you like this story! And she ****_will be_**** soon. Withing the next couple of chapters I'll have a birthday party for her. Also, thank you for following!**

**Also, Andrea and Jared are Sophmores now! He's sixteen and she will be soon!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Andrea? What do you mean something happened?"

"Leslie, he touched me!" Tears stain my cheeks, snot running down my nose and I wipe it away with my sleeve.

There was an eerie silence. "A-are you okay? Did he- he do anything-?"

I knew what he was getting at. "No. He just pinched my but and I ran before he could do anything else," I'm panting now, feeling more comfortable with the familiar voice that was my grandfather.

"Is he following you now? Where are you?"

"No, I don't know! I ran into the woods behind the house."

"Okay, tootsie, you are going to call the police,"

"NO! Don't leave me alone!" I start to cry again.

"Hun, listen," he soothed, "you need to call the police okay? The operator will be with you, okay? You won't be alone, I promise!"

I nodded, "Okay," I whimper.

"Okay, call them now. I'll call your mother to let her know what has happened. I love you Andrea."

"Love you, too."

With that, the line went dead.

I dial 911 quickly.

"911, do what's your emergency."

"P-please. I need an officer over here right away."

"Okay hunny, I need you to tell me your location."

"I'm in the woods- behind my- h-house." My breathe was staggering now.

"Okay, and where is your house?"

I spout off my home address to her quickly. "Okay, can you tell me why you are needing an officer?"

"My stepfather... H-h-he just touched me..." I snivel out.

"Oh darling. Okay, I'm sending help over to you right now. Is he following you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Okay, just to be sure, I want you to find a tree and climb as high as you can go okay?"

"Okay. H-hold on." Sliding the phone into my back pocket, I start to climb up the tree.

Only to be jerked down.

I scream as I hit the ground. Leslie standing right on top.

"Stay," he growled. I whimpered.

He started to kneel down next to me. "No, please! Don't!"

He hit me upside the temple to shut me up.

Everything was a blur. There were hands. Feeling my sides.

I can't breath. What was happening?

Yells and grunts could be heard. I felt numb.

~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~

"Female, age fifteen. 140 pounds. 5'10. She is way too skinny with a height like that. Lacerations on her arms and left side of her head. looks like she may have some scars on her face and neck, other than that, she's fine," a nice soothing voice whispered.

"My poor baby. Why did this have to happen to her?" Mom?

I want to talk, but I'm so tired. "Mrs. Miller, she will be fine."

"Was she- did he?"

There was a mutter and she wept. "Oh my baby." I felt a kiss on my head.

"Mommy, is Andy going to be okay?" Hannah. oh God, I didn't want her to see me like this.

"She's perfect, Hannah." She was stuttering.

I groaned, come on, open your eyes and talk.

"Andy?" I heard Han's precious little voice. "Are you waking up now? Can we watch _Victorious_?"

I open my eyes only to close them quickly from the bright lights.

"Andy, no, you gotta wake up! Jary's coming here and he wants to talk to you!"

Jared. I grunt and squint at first, then my eyes open more and more.

I smile at Hannah little face, framed with red hair like mom's. "Hey, Han," my voice is scratchy.

"Yay! You're awake! Mommy, Andy's awake!"

I am wrapped up in arms. "Grandpa called me and told me what happened. Oh Andrea, if I knew this would happen, I would have never even talked to him. I'm so sorry, baby!"

I weakly bring my arm up to mom's back. It drops on her and I am barely able to rub her back. "It's okay. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me."

She starts to bawl and shakes her head. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh hunny, I'm so sorry."

"No, mom, please no." realization collapses on me. "No." I'm defeated.

"Grandpa and Grandma are coming over here. They took a flight and they'll be here in a couple of days."

I am silent. I am dirty. Nothing. Broken. Unwanted.

"Andy?" Jared. I might throw up.

"How did you get in?" It's the doctor who asks this. Didn't even notice him in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Andy," he ignores the question and rushes to the side of my bed. "Please, say something."

"Jared," I whisper.

"Andy, you will be okay. It'll be okay." Mom gets up and Jared takes her place, kissing my hair. "It'll be okay." He begins to rock me back and forth.

~~~~LIEBREAK~~~~

"You can leave in just a moment. Chief Swan wants to ask you a few questions before you go."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Cullen," I say to him quietly. He nods and leaves the room.

He was new, so new that I was his first patient. Man, he got stuck with a bad situation.

A tall man replaced him. He had a nice look to him. A bushy mustache on his upper lip and a full head of almost black hair. "Hey there. I'm Chief Swan, I just need to ask a few questions." He had a kind, gruff voice. I didn't like being in a room alone with a man though. I wish he had brought a female cop with him. Or my mom would have let my grandparents take a cab so she didn't have to go pick them up, with Hannah at her side.

He settled down wit his paper pad and pen in his hands. "So, had Leslie made any other advances towards you before?"

"No."

"Had he been acting funny toward you and your family?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"He wanted Hannah to do everything he could get her in. T-ball, dance, plays, soccer. He wouldn't touch my mom. He moved Hannah into mom's room and began to sleep in her room. He anted to take me to movies a lot. Always in the city. Away from everyone."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Yes."

"Andrea, I know you've been through a lot, but I want you to know, you have friends and family how care for you very much."

I look down at my IV. "Can Jared come in now?" He was the only guy I could stand to be around. I trusted him the most.

"Okay. Take care Miss Miller," and with that, he left.

I was alone for a minute and then Jared came in, vanilla pudding in his right hand and a cola in his other.

I smile weakly. "Thanks, bud."

He gives me his first class smile. Anything for you, hun."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Last chapter was kind of nerve racking for me. I don't know about you!**

**Anyway!**

**kriscrable****- Uh, I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Ariella Jones****- Thank you so much for following and favoriting! **

**sweetlilannie-**** Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**Lalina92-**** Yes, Sam will be phasing soon along with those two. :) **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Andrea, I am so happy you're okay!" My grandmother engulfed me into a hug, he big arms trapping me against her.

I had been home for half an hour now. Jared had taken me home and stayed with me until they came back. I told him that it would be too quiet, but really, I was scared that Leslie would somehow break out of jail. He left five minutes ago.

But I wasn't okay. Not really. I just wanted her to think I was. On the inside though, it was an on going battle against myself. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" My mom motioned for her to follow into the kitchen. Grandpa had me sit next to me on the couch next to him. Hannah was contently sitting on the floor, watching her cartoons.

I hated that she had to be around me at all during this time. She was too innocent to be around someone like me. When she had asked me why I was at the doctors office for the rest of the day and a good majority of the night, I had told her that I wasn't feeling well, but that everything was better. She agreed that that was the reason.

I could hear mom angrily whisper, "She was assaulted, by _my husband_ no later than twenty four hours ago. Of course she's not okay!"

I snuggled into my grandpa's side and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. It was a sad attempt of shutting out the world.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," I whisper.

"Good night sweetie. I love you." He squeezes my shoulder and then lets me go.

"Love you, too," I kiss the top of Hannah's head as I leave the room.

I ignore mom and grandma's questions of where I'm going and if I'm okay as I go through the hallway.

In the shower, I think about my time at the hospital. When I was talking to Doctor Cullen, I had asked him if there was a chance that I could get pregnant. Those were shot down though when he said that that was an extremely slim chance. For that, I was thankful. I don't know how I would be able to handle a baby. Especially one that was made up that way.

I get out and wrap myself up in a big fluffy towel. Making my way into my room, I thrown on big, warm, comfy clothes.

I go to sleep listening to music and the sound of rain.

~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~

I wake up in the middle of the night screaming into my pillow. My screams were muffled so no one could hear. The walls were not thin.

It was him! He was there! Right at the foot of my bed! He wasn't through with me yet!

I collapse face first into the pillow, bawling.

My life was going to be crazy forever. I can't handle it and I throw up into the trash can next to my desk.

I was not going to be in good condition for the court hearing. I still can't believe that that was going to happen in a couple of weeks. Mom told grandpa - when she thought I wasn't hearing - that she was going to get the best lawyer possible. I hardly doubt we needed it with all the evidence we had against him, but I guess you never know.

I look at my clock, the number 11:49 in red lettering glare at me.

I wonder if Jared is still up? Grabbing my phone, I dial his number.

"Hello?" I sleepy voice answers.

"Jared?" I whisper.

His voice perks up, "Hey what's going on?"

"I had a bad dream and I needed someone to talk to. Is it a bad time?"

"No, it's all okay! What about you though? Are you handling, er, everything, okay?"

I cry. "No."

"I'll be right over."

"Wait, what?" But he's already hung up.

A few minutes later, Jared was at my window. "How did you climb up here?"

"I gained some muscle. Wanna let me in?" I open the window more to let him in more.

He hopped in and engulfed me in his arms. "You're okay."

"I can't even remember it but I know it happened. I felt the pain."

"Shh, shh. You're okay. I gotcha, I gotcha," he put is hand under my chin, making me look up at him, "let's put you to bed, 'kay?"

I nodded. He tucked me in, making sure I was warm. He sat in my kitchen table chair that was next to the bed.

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Go to sleep, hun. I'll be here when you wake up."

I woke up to the sun peaking up out of the horizon, Jared sitting in the chair, sleeping. His head was on his chest, drool popping out the side of his mouth and onto his shirt. I thought he looked like an adorable little kid.

"Jared, wake up." I smile and poke his face.

His head jerks upward and he blinks uncontrollably. He looks at me and smile a little, "You look better."

I frown, "Yeah, a little."

His phone starts to ring in his pocket. "Hey Paul, what's up?"

There is silence, then he frowns. "What? Oh, okay I'll be right over!" He quickly threw his phone into his pocket an made his way toward the window.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sam, he's missing."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for your support! It means so much to me!**

**Jewels47-**** Thank you so much for following!**

**Lalina92- ****Yes, you were right! :D **

**Ariella Jones-**** I can't tell you what happens next silly! That would ruin the surprise! I'm glad you seem to be liking this story! Yeah, I know what you mean about Imprint stories. Now a days I've only really spotted the immediate Imprint and not really a background story to go with it. So, yeah.**

**kriscrable-**** Yes, he is! Not going to say when or how though! ;)**

**Guest-**** I can't wait for me to start writing with the character Paul either! :)**

**I-Just-Love-Pringles97- It's all cool! I do that time to time too. ;) And yes, there will be some phasing soon!**

**littleditto- THank you so much for following my story!**

**Onto Chapter 7, the longest Chapter so far!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"What do you mean Sam's gone?! Is he alright?" I was nervous for him. I had liked Sam, he was at times like an older brother. Just like Jared.

"I don't know. Paul just called and said that he went to his place and the porch was torn up. I'm gonna sneak back to my place and get a move on. There's already a search party out there looking for traces of him or himself."

"Just be safe please."

He stares at me with his warm brown eyes. "Of course. I'll always take care of you," With that, he climbed out my window and jumped of the ledge. It wasn't that high of a jump, just about seven feet, so I wasn't to worried. For him, compared to my 5"10', he would merely just step down with ease.

He had grown so fast the last couple of weeks. I had asked him I he was taking steroids so he could rum faster in track or for a girl he was trying to impress. He had actually scowled at me and yelled about how that what I had asked was rude and inconsiderate. I had started to tear up a little at that, saying I was just concerned and wondering. He had immediately sobered at that and hugged me, begging for me to forgive him and about how sorry he was. Of course I forgave him right after he asked.

After Jared had left, I went to the bathroom. On the way there, I stopped by the clock in the hallway and saw the time was six forty-five in the morning. I sigh and pad the rest of the way there.

I had avoided the mirror long enough and really got a good look at myself. A bruise covered half my face completely, my lower lip was also purple and swollen. I lift my shirt up and look at how horrid my torso looked along with my upper arms. I take of my pants next and notice the cuts and shades of purple, blue and black on my thighs and up. I cover my eyes with my hands and sob, collapsing on the beige rug.

Why me? What had I done to him? Why, why, WHY?!

After about fifteen minutes of gasping and hiccupping, I started to dry-heave and barely make it to the toilet.

I flush it away and brush my teeth. My eyes are more purple underneath the eyes than they were a couple minutes ago.

Walking out to the hall again, I see it is now seven oh eight. I still have time to make it to school. I just want out of the house. I can't handle it. _He_ slept here ate here, is the father of my sister. I started to feel sick again, but I just swallowed my fear and started to get ready, covering my face as best as I could foundation. I placed it in my bag, knowing I'd have to reapply every now and then.

I get dressed, wearing a baggy, long sleeved shirt. Along with that was a pair of dark grey sweat pants that were, too, baggy. It would feel good to not have something rubbing against my injuries the entire day.

I was so happy that today was Friday. I could have the weekend to try and sort things out mentally and take care of myself physically.

I pack my lunch and right when I finish, my mom enters the kitchen, in a nice green silk robe that shows off her feminine curves. Why would _he_ choose me when he had my mother? She was drop dead beautiful, with her fiery red hair, she had vibrant hazel eyes. She and I were about the same height, only I was much too skinny, my eyes a brown with gold rimming the outter eye. I had tan skin compared to her pale Irish tone. Yet, _he_ went after me. He didn't want my mom for some reason, he went after me...

"Oh hunny. You shouldn't go to school today. I'll call the secretary and tell her you won't be going in." She was trying to persuade me so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone.

I shook my head, "No mom, I should go."

She nodded, seeming to understand. "Just call me if you have any problems."

"I will." I hugged her extremely lightly and went out to my 2003 Pontiac. It was a gift from my mother and not that destroyer.

I pulled up to the school, parking in my assigned spot. Jared wasn't here yet and I wondered how the search was going. I tried to call him. but it went to voicemail. I sent a quick message asking how things were going and said that I hoped that he was okay along with Sam.

Sticking my head up, I put on my brave face as I strolled to my first hour biology class. The whispers sparked right when I could be seen outside the threshold. I took my seat at one of the elevated black tables that held bun son burners, beakers tweezers and a magnifying glass.

"Ah, so you're the new student," Mrs. McCreed said in a cheerful voice that was obnoxious at times, "Why don't you take a seat right next to Ms. Andrea; she's right there in the back?"

I kept my head down, drawing trees and a stony pathway that formed into a bridge leading to a village. It looked like something that came out of a fairytale.

The chair next to me screeched, causing me to draw a stripe across the sky on the picture. I scowled, angry at myself for jumping at a stupis chair. Then it came to me that someone was sitting next to me. Had I really zoned out that much?

I look up to see a man sitting next to me. He had dark black hair that was curly with big arms that looked like that they could kill in a split second. He was so pale! And his black eyes only enhanced the snowiness of his skin.

He smiled at me, "Hey there," his tone was smooth and was sweet honey, "So you're names Andrea?"

I take deep breathes, there was a boy next to me. One I didn't know. One who had some of the same traits as _him._

"Hey, are you alright?" He touched my arm. He was so cold that it seeped through my shirt. Just like last night. No, not again, it can't happen again. I start to gasp, air not coming to me as it once was.

"Andy, calm down! Shh, it's okay," a nice voice that was Angela's was holding me and petting my hair, calming me down. "Jared called both me and Sam last night. I'm so sorry. But don't worry, no one's going to hurt you again, okay? It's all over."

It continued on like this, except Mrs. McCreed allowed us to leave for the bathroom.

I heard Angie gasp. "Andy, your face!"

I touch my cheek lightly and feel the foundation running along with tears. "Come on, I'll clean you up."

After we washed my face and Angie placed more make-up on me, we went to the office where I could calm down a bit more as she went back to class. After the bell rang though, I went to second hour.

I didn't have a panic attack like last time, but the whispers around me grew.

By lunch, it was terrible. I was sitting on a stone bench under a cover area that was built into the roof of the school. I was by myself, Angie went to the bathroom and Jared was still in La Push. I was just about finished with my sandwich when a girl by the name of Lauren came up and sat with me. "So you were raped, did you really have to have a panic attack in front of the new kid when he only touched your arm?" She was sneering, she gave me the same look Paul gave me when we had first met.

Oh God, if she knew everyone knew. If it was told to her, she would pass it on. Everyone knew.

I ran away from them. Angela had come back and was yelling for me to stop. I kept running though. I went for the woods where I knew I could be safe. From everyone and everything.

Even when I was so deep I couldn't see anything but woods I kept running. I finally tripped on a root and the liquid from my eyes blinded me. I just sat there and sobbed. I still gasped when I ran out of water to cry with.

A loud _Snap!_ caused me to look up. "Hello?"

I heard a growl, which caused my body to jerk up to my feet, ready and on alert.

I gasp when I felt warm air on my neck and back. I turn my head slowly, tentative to seeing what it was.

I nearly screamed when I was face to face with a jet black wolf.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are the best you know that?!**

**Lalina92-**** Oh yeah! I hope you like what I do in this chapter!**

**Stjarna12- ****Thank you so much for favoriting and following this story!**

**xkellyxx95- ****Thank you for favoriting and following, also!**

**NanLikesEmmie-Bear-**** You asked for more and I'm delivering!**

**Ali (Guest)-**** I am so sorry for the confusion! I was thinking about another character for another story I'm thinking about and for some reason I wrote that down! I went back and changed the height and I gave Andrea and her mom some more character details that describe their physical appearance, so you can go back and read the part where Andrea's wondering about why she was assaulted. For Hannah, I'm going to be putting more details on her later.**

**But I really do appreciate you pointing that out so thank you very much!**

**kriscrable-**** Thank you for saying that! I don't really know who came first but I think I said thank you to the both of them. If not thanks to those two! Haha! And believe me I have been checking them out and I like them so far!**

**MackiiJ-**** Thank you so much for following!**

** - ****Thank you for favoriting and following!**

**Sammy (Guest)-**** Here you go! ;D**

**CourtneyPaige-**** Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**I-Just-Love-pringles97- ****I plea the fifth. ;P**

**Kouryuu-**** Thank you for favoriting!**

**Jewels47-**** I hope that what I write when Jared phases surprises you!**

**Alrighty, I think that's it! Here's Chapter 8!**

**Oh and by the way the ****_italicized _****part is her memory!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I was back at home. Today's memories played in my head. Right now though, I was focusing on how one girl had found me.

_I was still in shock from what had happened just a few short minutes ago. The wolf was gone and I was still shaken by what he had done._

_I was frozen in the sitting collapsed position, leaning against a fallen log that had moss growing around it in a permanent hug. I catch my breath, maybe I was in so much trauma I was going slowly mad. There was no way that had happened. _

_But it did._

_There was another sound, one of where someone had step on a branch that had fallen during a storm from the other night and was slowly becoming stiff in the leaves. I flinch. No, not again. I can barely handle the idea of what had just occurred._

_"Hello. Are you Andrea?" A nice soft female voice asked me. I urn and see a nice tall blond who could be a model. _

_"Yes, I am," My voice was hoarse from all crying and heavy breathing I had been doing the past couple of days._

_"I had heard what had happened. I am terribly sorry."_

_Who was she to tell me that she was sorry? She knew nothing. "No you're not. You have know idea what it was like!" I finally snapped. It's not like I wanted to. I felt terrible afterwards. "I'm sorry," I whisper._

_"No I understand. Really I do. I was in this situation once..." Her voice was merely a whisper. If I hadn't been sitting next to her, I wouldn't have been able to her._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_"I was in love, he loved me back. Or so I thought. He was with some of his jackass friends and they got drunk. I was seeing if he was okay when he called me over. They each attacked me. I nearly died, if my father hadn't been there, I would have been dead."_

_"I really am sorry. Can we start over?"_

_She smiled. "Yeah, I'm Rosalie Hale, nice to meet you Andrea," _

She had told me that they had some of the police looking for me, along with her family and some of the kids from school. I was mortified when my mom found me in the back of an ambulance. They had been checking me over for any signs of whatever would cause me to need serious medical attention.

_"Andrea!" I look up from where a female nurse was checking my blood pressure on my arm. I wouldn't let any of the male nurses near me. Rosalie understood this and made sure they backed off. Of course they would, her dad was one of the head doctors at the hospital where they worked at._

_"Mom?" Who had called her? Rosalie muttered that she would go and told me to take care. I said thank you to her._

_"Oh, baby girl," She wrapped me up in her arms, my arm that was getting choked to death by the medical device poked out from between her arm and side. "I'm so glad you're safe. What the crap were you thinking, though? Why on earth would you run off to the woods like that? I never should have let you go to school. I knew this would just be trouble."_

_"Mom, it's fine."_

_"Don't lie like that! I know when you're hurting. I'll take you home. Grandma and Grandpa will take care of you until I get home."_

_"Mrs. Miller," a gruff familiar voice filled my ears, "I'd like a few words with Andrea, then you may go home."_

_"Of course," she stepped away, Chief Swan taking her place, "Now Andrea, is there a reason why you felt the need to run in the woods?"_

_"Bad test grade." I felt my cheeks burn with my terrible lie._

_He chortled at that, "You're like my daughter. She can't tell a lie without blushing. Wanna tell me what really happened?"_

_I sighed, "I was getting picked on..."_

_"By who?"_

_"Lauren Mallory."_

_"What exactly did she say?"_

_"She wanted to know why I had to scare of the new kid with a panic attack and just because I was raped that did I really need to?" _

_He grunted and muttered something like "ditch". I knew what he really said, but that would stick with me._

_"I'll notify her parents about this incident." I started to refuse, "I don't want to hear it. She can't get away with something like that."_

_I nodded. "Thank you Chief Swan."_

_"Please, call me Charlie."_

Charlie had made sure that I was okay physically. He had reassured me that he was going to call Lauren's parents when he got back to the station. He had also conveniently told my mother what I had told him. I thought she was going to hunt her down and kill her. She was past her boiling point. I had teared up and begged her to calm down, that seemed to help.

When mom and I got home and grandma was making dinner. After running around in the woods for a few hours, it wore me out and made me hungry. I could smell the spaghetti sauce from the front door and my stomach screamed for the food. It wasn't ready quiet yet so while mom helped grandma, and after my request to help was rejected, I went to sit with grandpa. There was a special on about Abraham Lincoln and the Civil War. I had always loved history, so I couldn't complain.

Hannah was contently sitting next to the coffee table that had day old newspapers in a pile on the other side of where she sat. The light brown wood that had a doily with a blue candle that matched the carpet was covered with my younger siblings coloring book and crayons. She was contently coloring in a princess's dress with a bright pink crayon. Her hair was tucked back in a pony tail. Her blue eyes were the only thing that made her different from being mom's mini-me.

I was content for now. I was safe.

~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~

Everyone was still in the middle of eating when there was a knock at the door. Mom got up to answer it, only to call for me five minutes later.

I got up and went to the utility room/ side door that we used as a front door.

Jared was at the door protected from the rain by the overhang. He wasn't alone; Paul was with him, a scowl on his face. The black eye he had just made the scowl more menacing.

"Jared, is everything okay?" I step out and close the door behind me, crossing my arms to keep in some of my body heat.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Mom told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A little upset, but I'm good."

"Okay, your little girlfriend is fine. Can we go now?"

Jared shot him a dirty look, "Paul, chill," then turned back to me, "and the search for Sam is still going on. Do you want to help me look around tomorrow?"

"No, I think I better stay home tomorrow. I'm sorry but I just haven't felt the same since last night..." I trailed off, not wanting to give Paul the pleasure of knowing I was trash if he didn't know that already.

"I'm sorry to have asked. I don't know why I even did I just-"

"Shh," I cut him off, "I understand and don't blame you. Be careful okay?"

"I will don't worry." He hugged me, I didn't even look at Pau; as I turned to the house.

"Goodbye to you too, Andrea!" Paul snapped at me.

I turned, trying my best to look sheepish, "Sorry, goodbye, Paul."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I was fed up.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" I snapped. I hadn't even realized how brave I was. It was probably because of Jared; without him, I probably would have just went back in with my tail between my legs.

"You are," he stated simply.

"Yeah, and what exactly did I do?" We had moved towards each other.

"You didn't even need to do anything. It's just you yourself, everything."

"You ass!" I couldn't help myself. I was about ready to hit him, and I'm sure he felt the same towards me. He began to shake really bad. I thought he was about to have a seizure.

"Paul! Knock it off!" Jared had put himself between us, facing him as they had a stare down. They were the same height and that made it more intimidating.

Paul started to stop shaking and was soon at a stalk still. After a few more moments of silence, Paul had muttered a "Let's go" and got into Jared's clunker Chevy truck.

"I'm sorry about Paul. He's right though; we better go, we're going. There's going to be a night search," he explained.

"Okay. Be safe."

"You too, hun." He hugged me and then got in his truck to drive away.

Going back inside, I plopped back down and finished my food. After placing that dish in the dishwasher, I go and hang out with everyone who's in the TV room. They don't ask me what that was all about and I'm thankful. I don't want t talk about what had just occurred with Paul.

I was getting tired so I decided to take my shower and go to sleep. Wishing everyone a goodnight, I headed for the shower.

I was ready for all that had happened to be gone. For some force to rip it away.

After the shower, I inspected my bruises. They were starting to form a faint yellow. It was so faint that you had to squint to see.

I went to bed in a haze, I began to silently cry as I thought of what I had seen in the woods today.

_The jet black wolf huffed on me again, my breathing staggers as I close my eyes. I feel softness rub against my neck. I open my eyes a bit and see him nuzzling my neck. I stand still so he doesn't feel threatened and maybe I can be okay. _

_I felt a ripple in the air and I notice the wolf's form start to change, and soon he was a man. _

_No it was SAM! And he was NAKED! _

_I start to panic thinking about yesterday. "Sam? What, what-?" I can't even form an idea on this, so many things were running through me and I couldn't handle it. I start to hyperventilate. "Shh, Andrea, shh. I know I know," he started to pet my hair. He always did this whenever he, Jared and I would get together and watch a scary movie together; this was his way of comforting me. It worked; my breathing started to calm down and I began to feel more comfortable with my brotherly figure. I just wouldn't look down. "I'm in shock too. I'm so sorry about what happened. Jared had texted me and this happened. I can't let anyone else see me right now. Please, don't tell anyone. Please, Andrea. Especially not Leah. I just need a couple more weeks."_

_"Okay, your secret is safe."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for all your support!**

**wood-morning-**** Really? An 'ohhh'? ;) Just kidding! I love any kind of review as long as it's not negative! And here's the update!**

**kriscrable-**** Yep she met Sam! No Paul has not Imprinted yet, he will Change later on and then I'll let it happen.**

**Lalina92-****Yeah, well Sam trusts Andrea. So yeah. :P**

**Onto Chapter 9! Already!**

* * *

Chapter 9 _Two Weeks Later_

I've been doing in home school work.

After the incident with Lauren, my mom didn't want me to go to school for awhile. I've pretty much been meeting with Mrs. Maines after school and getting one-on-one teacher/student time so I could get help with the stuff that they have been teaching. I meet with her once every other day of the week and she's really friendly and helps me out.

The school had almost paired me up with her husband- Mr. Maines -but once my mom through a fit about how that would be really inappropriate with the mental situation that I have been going through. He was a nice guy and he and I actually used to get along really well in the hallways, but I just felt uncomfortable with anyone of the opposing gender. That's the only reason, and once I get out of this rut, I'm sure he and I will be okay, until then, I can only handle family, Jared, Sam and Chief Swan.

I had also been going to therapy. She was really sweet even with all the crap she went through. She had actually survived breast cancer but had lost her eyes brows so she painted them on with the same shade of her reddish orange hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness, even though that doing chemo treatments her husband divorced her for another woman.

She understood me really well and was helping me feel more and more comfortable with the male gender.

Rosalie had also come over at times. She brought over some cinnamon buns her mom had made; she really loved to bake. My grandparents really liked Rosalie and I think she felt the same towards them.

Jared also came over, along with Angie, to help me out with homework that I didn't go over with Mrs. Maines. They were really helpful and were supportive of my therapy.

My grandparents had to leave two days after the incident. They had to get back to work and the farm needed to be run.

I was doing homework assignments when I got a call from Jared.

"Hey bud, what's up?" I chirped.

"It's Sam, he's home and I'm picking you up so come outside."

"I'll be right there." I snapped my phone shut and rushed to get my shoes on and out the door.

"Mom, I'm hanging out with Jared, I'll be back soon," I said in a rush.

"Is everything okay?" She was wiping her hands off with a towel, probably was doing dishes.

"They found Sam, I'm going to make sure he's okay."

"Alright hunny." She was obviously happy that I was getting out of the house.

Running and jumping into the passenger seat of his truck, he takes off just when I get my seatbelt on.

"Is he okay?"

"He was found naked outside Leah's house."

Leah was Sam's high school sweetheart, they had graduated last year almost two when I summer break comes around in two weeks.

"Well what does everyone think was wrong?"

"They aren't for sure, but the rumor of drugs is coming around."

"Oh Jare, I'm sure that's not the case."

"He proposed to Lee four days before disappearing, what else could it be?"

I thought of what I had seen. I wish I could tell, but I knew that we would both be put away in an asylum.

Pulling up to Sam's house, I run out of the truck and burst through the door. Seeing Sam, I engulf Sam up in a hug. My arms hardly manage to wrap around his, but his seem to overlap my frame. He was so warm. He was like this when I had found him in the woods that one day.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I whisper, tears coming into my eyes a little.

"I did, too. Thank you."

"It's no problem."

"Sam, I would like to introduce you to Billy Black," Harry Clearwater, Leah's father, interrupted, "He organized the search for you."

Billy was a Native American man who was wheelchair bound, a blanket covering his lap and legs. His long black hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail and a cowboy hat was placed on his head.

"Hello, Billy, thank you for that." He stuck his hand out and met up with Billy's. His eyes became the size of plates.

"Sam, may I speak with you?"

"Is everything okay?" I ask. Billy seemed to notice me for the first time. "Yes, it just has to do with the search."

He was lying, he was looking at my forehead, not my eyes. "No, I want to be with Sam."

"Everything will be fine, Andy," Sam assured my with a pat to my shoulder. They went into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

They had been in there for several minutes before Sam poked his head out and requested me to join.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Sam said that you knew about his Change?"

"Change?"

"The process where a man becomes one with his wolf," he specified.

I gave Sam a look with my mouth open, unable to think of anything to say.

"He knows because of his grandfather. He says he can help me." I nod.

"There have always been Quileute legends, but the most common is the one of the Cold Ones. They first came over when the Pale Faces came over from Europe. We were prepared when they came though from a previous ancestor who had become one with a wolf. They attacked, but we were safe by those who were in touch with their wolf along with health and strength.

"The wolves don't thrive like they once did, but they come when our enemy, the Cold Ones or as you would call them Vampires, are around."

"Who would these 'Cold Ones' be?"

"The Cullen's."

"The Cullen's?"

"Yes. Why? Have you recently come in contact with any of them recently?"

"Rosalie. She has been... kind to me. They are all so kind to me and my family."

"The doctor, the wife, the children, they are all vampires. You must keep you and your family away from them."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." I rise to my feet, "You come in here and say I can't go near my friends, yet what about Sam? He could easily snap and attack me or someone else, yet you are totally cool with that?"

"Andrea, what a horrible thing to say!" Billy was appalled.

"You know what? I'm out. I don't want anything to do with this! Just leave me out! I don't want to be apart of anything." I strom out of the room, ignoring Sam's calls for me to stop.

I walk up to Jared, who was sitting at a table, and state; "Jared, I need you to take me home."

"Andrea, please wait."

"No, Sam. Jared please," I beg.

"Yeah, let's go, Sam, I'll be back later," he takes my hand and we go out to the truck.

An awkward silence follows us all the drive home, and when we got to his house, he turns off the engine and locks the doors.

"Jared, please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"You always turn off the truck and lock the doors when you want to know something. This is because I have problems with these locks."

"Well, I want to know what was wrong."

"Nothing, now can I get out?"

"No, not until you tell me."

"Jared, please let me out."

"Just tell me what's up!"

"I can't!"

We stare at each other for several minutes until he says, "Okay, fine."

He unlocks the doors and comes over to my side and pulls me out of the truck and throws me against the truck. I am in shock and his hand that was on my arm is tight and I know I'm going to have a bruise.

"Ow, Jared, let go, you're hurting me!"

"Just tell me what's going on with you two!"

"There's nothing going on! You're overreacting!"

"No I'm not! Why won't you tell me?" His grip tightens.

"Jared please, you are hurting me!" Memories I don't want of Leslie come back to me.

Jared starts to shake terribly, it reminded me of Paul when he was at my house and he started to do the same thing. "Did you and Sam cheat? Did you and him run off to the woods? Is that why he was gone for so long?"

"Jared Locklear let her go!" His mom, Abigail, came outside. If only his father were here also, too bad he worked late nights now a days. If he had been here, he might have been able to make Jared stop.

She tried to jerk his arms off of me but he just pushed her off and that caused her to fall down on the concrete.

"Jared!" I scolded.

He started to shake more, so violently that it caused me to be more terrified. He started to yell out in pain.

He leaned over and then burst into a ball of fur and claws. He Changed. He was A beautiful an terrifying beast.

He swiped at the air, and I left the world.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**Ali (Guest)-**** Ha yeah she really doesn't so far.**

**kriscrable- ****Yeah, well, men are men at times ;).**

**Jewels47- **** Yeah I wanted to give Sam and Andrea a brother/sister feel and see how that would go. I winged it and I really liked it! And both of your reviews made me giggle because I was so excited! And don't really giggle unless I'm tickled!**

**khr216-****Thank you so much for following!**

**Lalina92-**** Well, I am still debating on whether or not. I may go cheesy and have them both be scared, but I'm nervous on who that would impact the readers and the story so yeah. :P**

**sunshine4ever****- Thank you for favoriting!**

**malik09-**** Thank you for following!**

**Seras16****- Thank you for following!**

**brieoxenford****- Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**Thetroublewithex's- Haha, I nearly died laughing when I read your user name! I can relate! And thank you for favoriting!**

**Man Chapter 10 came so fast! It's just... WOW! And you guys are so supportive! Just thank you, all of you, you are awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 10

There were bright lights. They blinded me and I felt numb. Like I was leaving my body, yet something wouldn't let me go. I wanted it to let me go. I was in so much pain. My head hurt, along with my side. What happened? Where was I?

"Andrea, open your eyes." The voice was under water, it was so quiet.

"If you can hear my voice, wiggle your fingers." Doctor Cullen? I think I managed to wiggle it. "No response." Well okay then. I try to wiggle again, I'm so determined to wiggle the stupid finger that if I had been less out of it, I am pretty sure I'd be grunting.

"Wait, she's doing it, okay, Andrea, do you want to try to open your eyes?" I try to shake my head but can't. "Andrea, don't move your head, we have your neck in a brace. Move your finger twice for no, once for yes, okay?" I wiggle once.

"Good, now do you remember anything?" Twice, "Andrea, you were mauled by a bear, does this bring anything back?" A bear, I definitely know that it wasn't a bear. I don't know what but there was no bear. I wiggle twice.

"Can you make an attempt to speak?" I open my mouth, but all that comes out is a cough. "Okay scratch that idea. Andrea, there is bleeding coming from under your eyelid, I'm going to inject you with something that will take the pain away, okay?" One wiggle. There is a needle in my vein, God I hate those things. Everything is so weird, like I'm on a cloud made of water and I can't form a coherent thought. "I'm going to open your left eye okay?" I feel terrible pain in my eye and I let out a scream. "I need more morphine in her system!" I don't know if they get the needle in my arm by the time I am gone again.

When I come back, I can open my eyes, Well, my right one, my left one must be heavily bandaged because I can't see and it feels like cloth is around my head. The doctors are gone. I look in the corner and see my mom sitting in a chair, her head bowed. She looked like she was praying but fell asleep. I can tell by the tear stains that she cried herself to sleep without intending to.

I feel a nudge in my side and look down to see Hannah. She is laying next to me, my chest her pillow, as she is propped up and reading a Disney based book. It looked like _Pocahontas._

"That was my favorite book when I was little," I whisper. She turns her head and smiles widely when she sees my eyes are open.

"Andy! You slept for so long!" She attacked me in a hug. I winced, but I didn't care, she was okay, I was okay.

"Yeah, sorry I keep doing that to ya, Han," I mumble in her red hair. It was so soft against my face.

"It's okay. But your face got really big owies. I heard the doctors tell mommy that you would have scars. I wasn't supposed to hear that, so don't tell mommy or Carlisle."

"Do you mean Doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah, he's so nice and he smells really good! Like cotton candy only really sweeter!"

I chuckle. She was so energized about him, "Why Hannah? Do you have a crush on Carlisle?" I bring my face up to hers so she could feel more embarrassed.

She blushed like crazy, it would put mine to shame, "Noooo," but she was smiling and giggling.

"No?" And I tickled her, making her scream out a laugh. I quickly shushed her when mom started to wake up.

"Andrea, you're okay!" Mom got up from her seat and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Hey mom, yeah, I'm fine. Everything's okay."

"you have the worst luck you know that?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a look like it was all my fault.

I chuckled dryly, "Ha, yeah, suppose so."

"I better get the doctor. He instructed me that once you woke up so he could check you over," I nodded and she kissed my forehead.

"So when are you coming home, Andy?" Hannah looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I don't know yet, Hannah. I'm sure though that they will let me leave soon."

She nodded. "Hey, Hannah, what time is it? I'm really hungry right now."

"Momma and I ate lunch before she fell asleep. I'll check her phone."

She climbed down from my lap and went over to her purse that was on a chair. "It's two three five."

"Okay, so it's 2:35?"

"I guess so."

"Come here," I motioned her to come sit next to me again, "So how has preschool been going?"

"Silly Andy! You know I don't go yet!"

"You don't?!" I asked with fake shock.

"Yeah! I go when you are a junior next year!"

"Oh, okay!"

"You are so silly!"

We continued being silly until Doctor Cullen came in with my mom following behind.

"When I heard you were up I was surprised to be honest. I thought you would still be tired from what you went through."

"Well, you know me. I don't like to sleep very long."

"Andy is Momma's alarm clock!" Hannah burst into our conversation.

Doctor Cullen chuckled and patted her head, "Well your vitals look good, I just want to speak to you about a couple of things privately and then you may go."

"Alright, um Hannah, you're going to have to get off of me, dear."

"Okay!" She climbed off and grabbed mom's outstretched hand.

"We'll be right outside," My mom told me and then they left the room.

"So how has your health been, Andrea?"

"It's been okay," I shrugged, "Well, other than what happened last night."

"Yes, I was going to send Chief Swan what you informed me so he can make a report about this."

"Okay, I can understand."

"Right well, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"No, I remember doing homework, I got a phone call and then it's all just... gone."

He had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean by gone?"

"My memories are just gone," my forehead itched from the bandage, "And may I ask why the bandage is covering my eye?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he pulled a stool over, "You see, this was very a very delicate situation. The bear seemed to swipe at your face and one of it's claws hit your left eye. The cornea shattered and the trauma of the injury has caused the eye to turn into a grayish white."

"Is it permanent?"

"We do not know for sure. If so, there are different types of procedures where we can attempt to bring it back."

I was in a shock. _Attempt_. No _We will_, but an _Attempt_.

"Andrea, I will need you to come in again so we can take of the bandage in two weeks. I'll have an appointment set up for you."

I nodded my head slowly. "May I go now?"

"One last thing. Andrea, we did some tests on you when you were unconscious. Now when you were assaulted by Le-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "When it happened.. well we checked on you last night, and we found something you may find... disturbing."

"I can't have children can I?"

There was silence. "No. That's not it."

I breathed out in relief, "Okay, what is it?"

"... You are pregnant."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for all the support you have given to me!**

**Guest-**** I updated! :P**

**puja314-**** Thank you for following!**

**kriscrable-**** I am glad I could surprise someone! I was thinking "Oh God, this is a totally predictable story!" But yeah, thank you, you made my night!**

**bookfreak345- ****Thank you for following, favoriting and yes way!**

**Ali (Guest)-**** Oh believe me could get worse!**

**worldnerd1****- Ha I like your username! Thank you for following!**

**Lalina92-**** Oh yeah, I made it worse on the spot to be honest. I mean, I had the idea in my head, but I never thought I would actually use it!**

**Kitaluv****- Thank you for following!**

**wolfgirlisawesome-**** Thank you for following!**

**Now Chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11

A baby...

A baby... Was I ready for this? How it was brought up and with my face, it will hate me.

"Andrea? Did you hear what I said?" Doctor Cullen asked me. I nodded, "If you want I can set you up with an abortion center, it's still in the early stages-"

"No!" Never. "Just because it was brought up in a bad way does _not_ make it okay to kill it!"

"It is next living entirely," he said calmly, "there is no heart-"

"I said no thank you!" How dare he even bring that up?!

"I am very sorry. That was a terrible idea and I shouldn't have brought it up."

I was quiet for a moment. "Does my mother know?"

"No, I was going to ask if you wanted to tell her or have me.."

"I would like you to here... Can you send her in and we'll get this over with?"

"Of course," he got up from his seat and requested mom who was sitting in a chair. She walked in, Hannah holding her hand, a confused look on her face. "Now, Mrs. Miller."

"Fett."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Fett now. I'm taking my maiden name back and I'm doing so with both Andrea and Hannah."

"Okay, Ms. Fett. Well, I had you come in because Andrea needs to tell you something."

She looked at me, "Andrea?"

"Mom, the day I was... assaulted... Mom, I'm pregnant..."

She looked at me, shades flashing all over her face. "Well, we'll have to raise this baby right."

"Andy, you are having a baby?" Hannah looked up at me with wide eyes.

Tears flooded my eyes and I nodded slowly...

"How did it get there?"

Oh God. "God just wanted to give me a special gift because of me getting hurt," I whisper.

"Oh! Okay!" She crawls up on me, placing an ear on my flat stomach and starts to rub circles where the baby would start to form, "Hi, baby," she whispered, "I'm Hannah. Your mommy is my big sister and she's the best."

I place a kiss on the top of her head, tears finally escaping my lids.

~~~~~~LB~~~~~~

"Here you go Andy! You're home!", "Andy, what's the baby going to look like?", "Andy, when is the baby coming? In a week?", "Mama, where's Andy going?"

All I had heard about when I came home was Hannah constantly asking about my baby.

_My baby._

It was a sweet yet scary thought. I was still in high school, and two almost three weeks pregnant.

I enter my room and see the homework I had been working on, right before the bear. This is a terrible year for me...

I sigh and start to straighten up my room. After that was finished, I figured I had better work on homework.

_If Thomas... Julia buys chips... Walnuts... How much would the gas cost?_ I needed help.

I grab my cell phone and text Jared about the question.

**You're home?!**

**Uh, yeah... Why?**

**I'll be over in 2!**

**No don't come over!**

Hell, I didn't want Jared to see the bandage. I wanted to seem normal for a little while longer.

"Andrea, Jared's here!" Mom called up to me. _Oh God_. I slowly go down the stairs, praying that he would stay calm and that our friendship won't change. I looked like a freak. And my baby was coming March of next year...

Jared was sitting at the old kitchen table chair that was in the corner of the utility room, "Hey," I mumble.

His head snapped up and he jumped to his feet. I got a good look at him and that was when I noticed how tall he was now, probably 6'3". And he had some really big muscles. They were about two times the size of one of my arms!

"You're okay," he whispered.

"Yeah." He came over and wrapped me up in a big hug and sniffed my hair.

"I am so sorry, Andy," he sobbed.

I was confused but started to rub his back. "Sorry about what, Jare?"

"What I did to you?" I asked, even more confused.

"Please, don't make me say it..."

"Jared, I don't understand what you are saying. What are you sorry for?" He began to sob more, "Jared, you're really starting to scare me!"

"I'm talking about last night!"

I stiffen, "What?"

"After we left Sam's place I asked what the deal was with you two and-"

"Wait, why were we at Sam's?"

"We had found him and-"

"But, I thought Sam was still missing?"

He flinched and looked at me, "Do you remember meeting Sam in the woods? The day you were upset? The last day you were at school?"

"I didn't meet Sam, just Rosalie..."

"You don't remember us at all." He whispered with wide, wet eyes.

"Jared, what's going on?"

"You need to come with me, Sam will know what to do!"

~~~~~~LB~~~~~~

I went quietly. I didn't want to, but I did. I sent mom a text telling her that I went out for some air and I hoped she bought the lie. She seemed to because she told me to be home before ten because I had to go to the school tomorrow for more homework assignments, It was five now.

We pulled up in front of Sam's place, two shirtless boys were sitting outside, drinking from soda cans.

"Sam, we have a problem!"

"Jared, we have- Oh, Andrea..." He started at my wound. Not only did the bandage cover my eye, but I had some on my neck. I had some on my chest but I highly doubt anyone besides me and the doctors knew about them. "I am so sorry about all of this."

I shrugged, "Bear attacks happen. I just drew the short straw when one came along."

"Wha-?"

"That's the thing! She doesn't remember!" Jared was about ready to rip his hair out, "And I don't know what to do!"

Sam pulled him over to a secluded area. I looked over to see who was at the table and noticed Paul. He was looking over at the two who were talking in mumbles. He had changed a bit. And to be honest, he was kind of attractive.

I looked down at my feet and feel my blush come on and I don't know if it was the hormones from the baby that made me do it, but I actually looked up again and said, "Hey, Paul."

He snapped his head over to me and seemed to actually _look_ at me. He got up and started to touch my face, his fingers then barely brushing over my bandages.

"Andrea," he whispered, his voice was so smooth when he said it. I got chills. He then lifted one of the bandages up, the one on my neck. I gasped an tried to pat it down but he already saw it. He growled and looked over at Sam and Jared who were finally coming to what looked like a compromise.

"You did this!" Paul snarled. He started to shake and I instinctively took a step back.

"No Paul!" Sam shouted and then the next thing I know, Paul was a gorgeous silver wolf.

_It wasn't a bear._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just love all the support you have all given me! It's just amazing! You guys have really helped bring this story to be what it is now. **

**darkhuntress621-**** Yeah, she is in one of those stages where she's trying to take it all in and get better but it's a hard thing to do.**

**Jewels47-**** I burst out laughing when I read the first line to that! And yeah, she's being strong for Hannah. If it weren't for her, she would be so out of it, an I just can't really do that with this character. Maybe with another, but not this one.**

**Ali (Guest)-**** I laughed so hard at that one!**

**Kaanae-**** Thank you for following and favoriting! Also, for your kind review! :)**

**Dogrock19-**** thank you for favoriting!**

**bookfreak345****- Uh, thanks? ;)**

**Lalina92-**** I'm glad you liked her amnesia issues! :)**

**kaylathedragonwitch-**** Thank you for favoriting! OMG, here you go! ;)**

**Symphony5- ****Thank you for favoriting!**

**Monkeyninjapower-**** Thank you for following!**

**Leighwooddrive-**** Thank you for favoriting!**

**Pickles and Onions-**** Thank you for following!**

**Wow this was soooo long! Sorry for the delay though; I was doing some choir contest stuff and it was crazy!**

**But here's chapter 12! This is so amazing how far I've gotten!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Paul growled at Jared again, Sam yelling at him to stop it.

"Paul, it was an accident! it was before any of us really knew what we were getting into! Paul please don't do this!"

"Paul, I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't do this here, not in front of Andrea!"

Paul wasn't having any of it. He lunged, forcing Jared into phasing so he could defend himself.

"No, no, no, no! Please don't do this!" I shouted at them. They ignored me and continued to fight, rolling around into the woods, taking trees and dirt with them. All the snarls and growls left along with them as they descended into the woods.

"Andy, come inside! I'll call Billy or Harry and they can deal with this! I don't want you to get hurt again!" He wrapped me up in his arms and held me close to his chest.

"I don't want them to get hurt! They can't!"

He stiffened, "I assume you remember now?"

I nodded, "I remember. And I'm terrified."

"By us?"

"By what might happen to all of us."

he was quiet for a second, "Let's get inside."

He put his extremely warm hand on the small of my back as we went into his small house that he had.

"You know, if those two stick around you might need a bigger place to fit yourselves. You've gotten so big."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I might just have to. I'll call Harry and let him know about those two idiots."

I sat down on his old white couch that was saggy in some spots.

Sam and Paul graduated last year and had started to work for a La Push construction company. They occasionally go out to Seattle and Olympus. They will mainly work in Forks, La Push and Port Angeles. It actually pays really good, but Sam is typically the kind to only get rid of things when they are literally falling apart. And for this couch, it was just a matter of time.

Sam came back into the room, "Okay, Harry is getting them calmed down. We should be good," he plopped down next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Why did Paul act that way? He was never one to care about me. When did he phase? How are you so calm?"

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time! First, that's for him to tell and me to shut up about. Second, he phased a couple of hours before Jared, that's why he wasn't at m place when you and Jared were, so they have uncontrollable emotions right now. I have to stay calm, kind of in the whole Alpha role."

"You are Alpha?"

"Yep, I was the first to phase, making me Alpha. Well, that is until Jacob Black phases, then we will give him the role and I'll be Beta. Until then, I am Alpha and Paul is Beta."

"Why Paul?"

"He was second to phase, making him be Beta."

I nodded, "I see," there was a nice silence. "How's Leah?"

"Leah's been alright so far. She is coming over later, we're going to make dinner, talk about some stuff."

"Is the wedding still on?"

"I don't know. After you left, Billy said I should avoid those who aren't Pack. I guess it's not safe. The rest of the Counsel agrees and yes, they know about the wolves and legends."

"But that's ridiculous! You wouldn't-"

"It's happened before. Just look at what happened to you," he pointed out sadly.

He was right though, the Counsel wouldn't let Sam and Leah get anywhere close to getting married, especially Harry. There was no way that he would allow that to happen. Poor Sam. Did this mean that he would all have to be alone for the rest of his life? What about the rest of the Pack?

I pondered on this as we sat in the now depressing quiet of the room.

Sam coughed gruffly, "You're taking this very well."

"Yeah, I found it kind of weird myself. But I guess I always have been strong..." I trailed off.

"Yeah... Hey I'm gonna grab something from the fridge, you want anything?"

"Yes, please." He nodded and left to the tiny kitchen not that far away. He quickly plopped back down on the couch, "Ah, here you go," he then handed me a _Bud Light._

"Oh, I better not.." I was in no way drinking while I had a baby in me.

"Oh come on, you've sipped on one once and you seemed to be okay with it."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"... Reasons..."

"Andy, what's wrong? You're cheeks are pink, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then drink the beer."

"I can't, I'm just going to get something else," taking the unopened can, I placed it back in the fridge and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Turning around, I jumped causing me to drop the glass, making it shatter on the floor.

"Sam! You scared me half to death!"

He had a confused look on his face, "Andy, please tell me what's going on."

"Sam... This hurts enough, please don't make me say it."

"And you don't think I'm not getting hurt enough? When you're hurt, I'm hurt too, you're the closest thing I really have know to family."

He was right, both of his parents had died in a boating accident half a year ago. I remember cradling him at the funeral with Leah. He was so devastated that day.

I sighed and in a somewhat rushed tone, I said, "Sam I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying this story! Also, thanks so much to those- who I can unfortunately cannot remember- who informed me that I had accidently updated with the_ wrong chapter!_ :P Whoops, guess I got excited and didn't pay attention!**

**kriscrable****- I'm really glad you are enjoying the big brother/little sister mood I put in with those two!**

**Guest-**** Okaay! ;P**

**Lalina92-**** Thank you so much for favoriting! Any you never know about those two!**

**Jewels47-**** Well okay! You will see when the time comes! I'm just really excited for the _possible_ Paul, Andrea and future baby scenes!**

**Acrobatic- Sora-**** Thank you so much for following and favoriting!**

**mccarta-**** Thank you so much for following!**

** _IMPORTANT!_I also like to point out that I have a poll on my profile that has to do with this story! So please go and vote! It has to do with this story and I want your input!**

**Okay well Chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Andy... Please tell me you are kidding..."

I sniffled, "I'm sorry, Sam. I fought him off, I really did, but he came at me and... I don't know!" I sobbed at the horrid confession. I closed my eyes and tilted my head down towards me Converse. He would never want to be near trash like me again.

I heard a growl and looked up to see Sam shaking. This was a sign that he was about to Phase into his wolf.

"Sam? You have to calm down, please!" I placed my hand on his arm and he slowly started to stop. He leaned his forehead on mine and took deep breathes. He began to murmur apologies and wrapped one arm around my waist and stroked my hair with his free one. I rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, I'm okay, you're okay."

"What is going on here?" I looked up and saw Leah.

I swallowed, "Hey, Leah."

Her soft dark eyes looked at my face with concern, "Oh, Ann. When they said it attacked you, I didn't think..."

I winced, "Yeah, people, yeah know?" What a sad attempt at a joke.

She saw right through that and came over to wrap me up in one of her warm hugs. She was always a nice person and loved life. She moved on from me and went to Sam who immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. We sat down on the couch, Leah on Sam's lap.

"How are you doing, Ann? I heard about... everything.."

I look down._ Who didn't know?_ I wondered sadly. "I'm getting there," I say slowly. "There is something though... Leah, I'm going to have a baby..."

She gasped, tears coming into her eyes. "Oh, Andrea."

"I'm keeping it. I trust you both and I hope that you can keep it between yourselves. Sam found out by accident and I didn't want him to keep anything from you, so."

"What does your mom think?"

"She's just glad I'm getting out and talking to people. I wasn't like that when I first came out of the hospital."

We continued to talk for a while and eventually, there was a knock at the door.

"I am not letting either of you in until you apologize to her." I heard Sam growl out. I got up with Leah next to me and saw Paul and Jared. They were both topless, which set a bell off in my head, and had pissed off expressions on there faces. They were both glistening in sweat. It was like that night. I didn't want it. Not then not again...

"Andy, shh, it's okay, it's okay!" Leah was trying to calm me and it was kind of working.

"Can you put something on please?" I chocked out and looked away.

"Andrea?" It was Paul who, surprisingly, asked me this.

"Just put some actual clothes on!" Leah snapped.

I heard the boys walk around us into Sam's room. When the door shut, I released a breath. Leah rubbed my back.

"Are you better now?" She asked. I nodded, holding onto her hand that was on my shoulder. I needed some sort of comfort right now. My psychologist said that this was normal, these episodes, the assault was still fresh to the mind. Even though I was doing better, I could still have episodes if the right triggers popped up.

"I'm sorry, " I whispered.

"Hey, look at me," she twirled me around and placed both of her hands on my shoulders, causing my own to fall from its previous position, and looked me straight in the eyes, "This is absolutely _none _of your fault. This is all that dirtbags fault. You didn't want any of this, yet he forced it onto you." She pulled me into another hug, "And if you need any help, anything at all, I will be there. Especially when he comes."

I laughed, "You sound so sure that its a boy."

"Darn right. And Auntie Leah will help you every step of the way."

I smiled brighter. Leah was always the friend you could trust and could get all sorts of support from.

"Andrea," Sam. "These two would like to say something."

I turned around, quickly wiping away my tears. I smiled a little and saw the two boys now dressed, "Sorry, about earlier.." I said sheepishly.

"That was nothing to apologize for!" Jared stepped forward, taking my hands in his now -almost freakishly- large ones, "I'm the one who's sorry." I nodded, not wanting to argue with him. I've done it before and he always one the arguments that we had.

"Andrea." I looked over to Paul. He looked really sad, as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I stepped away from Jared and went over to him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, too, about.. What happened." He had taken note of Leah. Good, they knew better than to let anyone who wasn't already involved know about the Pack. But I was really thrown off by his apology. Paul has never cared about my feelings before...

"It's all okay now." I muttered.

"Yes it is, but there is something that I would like to talk to you about."

"Okay?" Since when had Paul ever really wanted to talk to me? "Um, what is it?"

He eyes the three people who were behind me, 'Let's go on the back porch and talk. If that's okay?"

"Yeah, but only for a little while. I have to get back home soon."

He nodded, "Of course."

He went out the front door, me following behind. "I'll be back soon," I whispered to Jared. He simply nodded, with a look on his face that read discomfort.

We sat down on the rocking couch thing that Sam had. It was green and faded in the spot where he normally sat.

"So what did you want to talk about. Last I checked, you didn't really care about I thing I had to say," I grumbled.

He flinched at my harsh tone, "I'm really sorry about the way I've treated you. I was... stupid-"

"Oh and now you've had this great epiphany?"

"Andrea, listen-"

"No, you listen." I stood up, "I've dealt with your crap every day since I've met you. Not once have I showed you that it upset me. But I'm sure everyone knew. I mean, we had only spoken a couple of words with each other and yet you couldn't even look at me."

He got up to, "Please just let me explain myself!" Was he actually begging?

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to make things right."

I huffed and sat down, crossing my arms and legs. He took a seat next to me, hunched over with his hands clasped together, turned slightly towards me. "My family, isn't the best to have," Was he really trying to tell me _he _had family issues? "My father would beat me and my mother everyday. He was a druggie and would often make meth and other stuff in the shed behind our house. When I first met you, we had to still deal with all of that. We couldn't leave, we tried once and he pulled a gun to my mothers head. I was eight years old and was having to deal with this. He would attack us whenever he was high. Mainly my mother though; she would hide me in the kitchen cupboard behind the pots and pans. I was so malnourished that I could fit into the tiniest places." I remembered him being skinny, but he always wore baggy clothes to hide his figure.

"One night, he attacked my mother." _Oh God._ "She was in shock for a couple of weeks. When she started to throw up more and more, she finally went to the drug store and discovered she was pregnant. Mom couldn't deal with bringing a baby into a mess of a life that we were already going through. We planned on escaping again. When I was thirteen, we took off one night, but were quickly found out. Apparently, my father had men watching us, ever since we had first tried to run.

"We were drug back to the house and my father was about ready to kill us. He had his men leave first, didn't want them to see it I suppose. He actually cried when he was about to shoot my mother. I jumped him though; the bullet ended up hitting her in the stomach. I ended up with the gun in my hands and my father dead at my feet. I was a killer."

He took a deep breath, "His men ran, they didn't have a leader so they didn't know what to do. It was like watching a chicken run around without a head," he let out a dark chuckle, "I drove my mom to the hospital in that crappy old Cadillac that was about to break down and smelled like weed. The baby was okay when we got to the hospital, they had my mom stay though so they could make sure the baby stayed that way. Three days later, my mom ended up miscarrying." Another deep breath, "I found my mom three weeks later, in the bathtub of our new home, with her wrists slit. She was okay though and still goes to therapy, even after six years, she still has suicidal thoughts."

"Paul, I'm so sorry," My voice was a whisper.

"Me Changing is almost a way of a second start. I want to do things right and keep my home safe."

"So you wanted to make things better with me with your Change?" I asked.

"That and I did something. It's new to me, but it's called Imprinting."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone! I love the support you give me!**

**Guest-**** I'm glad you like this!**

**kaylathedragonwitch-**** Okaaaaaaaay! ;) And thank you for following!**

**Lalina92-**** Buh, buh, buh, you're about to find out! :) **

**x-xLittle-Miss-Brown-Eyesx-x-**** Thank you for following! :)**

**NanLikesEmmie-Bear-**** Oh you know I won't leave it like that!**

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE! The poll is to see if a majority of my readers would like me to write a Life Starts Now in Paul's point of view. It would be under a different name but would have the same plot. You would be able to see inside of Paul's mind when he Imprinted and the fight with Jared and future scenes that have yet to be posted. But keep in mind this won't be going on forever. I will be closing it down on May 1st. If a good majority says 'Yes' then I will begin to write it on the following week, if a majority says 'No' then there goes that idea! But yeah, please go and vote!**

**Here's Chapter 14!**

* * *

"What's Imprinting?"

"It's an old legend of the Quileute's. It is a pair for the Wolves. They have them as a support system, in a way. It tends to be a male/female Imprint because, er, over time, the two... Mate."

"So, you want to Mate me?"

"No! Not like that! I mean, it's your choice really! I can be a friend, a brother, a mentor, _that_. Whatever you need, I'm there for you, because you'll be there for me. I care for you."

"But, you only just started to _talk_ to me!"

"No, I have cared for your well being for a long time. I may not have felt that way when we first met, or acted kindly toward you, but I knew that I didn't want to hurt you in anyway. I knew what pain was like and I didn't want you to have it. I didn't want anyone to feel pain."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I wished I hadn't been raised the way I was. If I had been raised normally, maybe we could have been great friends. I want to start over with you. If you'll let me."

I sigh. "Okay."

"Okay?"

I smile, "Yes, I would be more than happy to start over with you." I can feel his agony and I wasn't going to hold that over him, he truly wanted to make things right. What was wrong with that?

"I better get home, Paul." The sun was setting off into the horizon. Bright oranges and shades of purple and blue guided it's way.

"Take care of yourself, Andrea."

"You too." I went inside and told Sam and Leah I had better get a move on home. When Jared took my hand, I heard a soft growl from Paul. I jumped and saw him smirk at me and shrug. I shot him a look that said _knock it off_ and went out to the truck with Jared. He helped me into the passenger seat.

"So, is everything good? Are we good?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, we're all okay."

_2 Weeks Later_

I woke up, rushing to the toilet. Morning sickness is not a fun thing to deal with. Ihave noticed I was gaining a little bump. Not much of one but I could tell because I knew it was my child in there and it was growing slowly.

I cleaned myself up and got dressed. I was dreading today. I was going to have Dr. Cullen take my bandages off of my neck and face. I was nervous not just for how I would look, but how my baby would react to my face. I was going to be hideous, I was going to look like a freak the rest of my life.

"Andrea, are you ready, sweetie?" my mom asked through the bedroom door.

I sighed sadly, "Yeah, hold on." I open my door with stiff movements.

"Oh, hunny, it will be okay," she says pulling me into a hug. A blind person could see how stressed I was about this.

"And what if it won't? What if the baby doesn't accept me or what if Hannah won't acknowledge me anymore?" I sob into her shoulder.

"Those are all 'what ifs', darling. They won't come true unless you think about them too much or you want them to become a reality," she tilted my chin upwards, "and your baby will love you no matter what."

"But still.."

"I knew when I had you. When your father didn't want you, I was nervous that you wouldn't accept me because of the flaw that I had; that I couldn't get your father to stay and accept you or to even marry me."

I looked down. I didn't know she had that idea on her mind. I would love her no matter what. "But I love you," I mutter.

"And that is how I know that this baby is going to love you from the moment you help her into this world."

I smiled and looked up at her, "Thanks mom."

She smiled back, "Now, do you want to get Hannah out of bed or shall I?"

I groaned. Hannah was the worst to wake up. She would sleep through gunfire probably!

My mom chuckled, "Better get at it, sugar!" she gave me a supportive pat on the back.

I grunted and trudged to the beasts room. I kneeled down next to her, "Hannah, better wake, princess."

She groaned and rolled to where her back was facing me. "Han, you really need to wake up. You don't want to make me late for the doctor's office, do you?" She groaned again and shrugged my hand off, "Okay, hun, we really need to go so wake up." I made my voice sound stern.

She rolled to where she faced me, her eyes still closed. "Good, Now-" I gasped as I felt a tiny hand smack the injured side of my face. I fell down as I was in shock. I touch the bandage and look at y hand to see dark red blood. "Oh, Han." I gasp. I felt it trickle down my face and onto my green button up shirt. "M-mom!" I call out.

She came up the stairs quickly. "Oh, my."

"I'm going to need to make that appointment early. I think she tore a stich or two."

She nodded. She had always had issues with blood and looked as though she were about to pass out, "Mom, don't look. Focus on Han. I'll find something to help and I'll meet you in the car." I walk out of the room in a rush, my hand still at my cheek. I rush to the bathroom and take out a dark colored washcloth. Mom wouldn't like it if I stained a nice light colored one, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind this.

I then go out to the car and situate myself. I lean my head against the window and keep pressure against the wound. I would be the one Hannah hits...

Mom came out with Hannah, who was still asleep, and is looking a little disheveled. She asks me if I'm okay and if I'm crying. "Oh God, you are crying. Oh hun don't cry!"

"Mom, I'm not crying," I chuckle and cringe at the pain. I guess that means no smiling for me.

When we get to the hospital, my mom is a blur, in her maternal overload. All I remember is a frightened nurse who looked like it was her first day on the job, a man who came over to take her place and Doctor Cullen coming over before my mother could scare off the entire hospital staff.

"It appears little Hannah here only tore a couple of stiches. Nothing too bad, but it's not nice." He already took off the neck bandages and had taken off the bottom part of the cheek, "Are you ready, Andrea?" _Was I?_

I sighed and nodded. I better get it over with, see what my eye would look like.

He slowly began to unravel me, being careful for any skin that may have tried to grow onto the fabric. I close my eyes as he gets to the bandage placed delicately over the sore tissue. "Andrea, I know you don't want to see it and you won't just yet," I felt Doctor Cullen's cold hands steer me around from the mirror he had placed me in front of in case I was ready, "but I need to see if there is anymore damage."

I opened my eyes slowly. I hadn't really been able to see with the gauze over my left eye, but when I opened it, everything was blurry in that one. it was like a battle was going on between the two and I struggled to see. I tried to close my eyes again. "No, dear, please keep them open," Carlisle talked sweetly.

"I can't, I can't see anything. Please..." I started to cry a little.

"I know. This is normal. You need to keep them open for a little bit and then you'll begin to see straight. I promise."

I took his word. The wolves didn't like how he was my doctor, but I told them I would be fine. I trusted the family. Blinking a couple of times, my vision cleared a smidge; then I began to see. I could only see in my right, the left carried no sight at all.

"Mommy, why is Andy's eye like that?" I heard Hannah gasp. _How long has she been awake?_ I look at her and she gasps, "Mommy, it's scary!" she curls up into my mother and in return she grapes an arm over her.

"Mom?" I whisper.

"Oh darling..."

I couldn't take it. I stride over to the mirror and look at my reflection. What I find makes me back up in horror. The doctor wasn't kidding and neither was Hannah. I was scary. In place of where my old brownish gold eye, was a pure white eye that made me look demonic, a freak, and worst of all, a monster.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all those who have been supporting! And we are so close to 100 Reviews! So, please! Let's make it happen!**

**kriscrable- ****Ha, I loved the speed of your review!**

**Lalina92- ****I'm sorry I made you cry! I honestly didn't think I could!**

**bookfreak345-**** Here you go!**

**NanLikesEmmie-Bear-**** I'm sorry I made you shudder! **

**kaylathedragonwitch-**** Here you go, also! :)**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

* * *

When I was a little girl, I had fallen out of a tree. I wasn't up that high, but with the fall I had taken, it might as well have been the Eifel Tower. I felt pain shoot up through my right leg and noticed blood coming from the skin that had been punctured by a sharp stone that was at the base of the tree. I had cried as I limped my way to my grandparents house.

It was Easter. I had secretly ran off when I grew bored. My male cousins were off playing with their cars and trucks and being a girl and having cooties. They may have been my age and we were family, but it was practically a fact that you were infected if you so much had touched a girl. The adults were all talking about how my Uncle John had skipped out on another family get together.

I went into the house, still in tears. I limped over to my grandpa and tugged on his pant leg. I sniffed as he looked down, "Andy! What happened?" He pulled up a chair and we sat down, me on his lap. Blood had started to stain my blue Easter dress. Mom wasn't going to be happy about this. We couldn't afford nice stuff because mom's work didn't pay her a lot. It was enough just to feed us and that was it; though she was saving up for me to have this nice dress.

"What happened to playing with your cousins?" he asked as he made sure there were no rocks in my wound. I cried when he touched a tender spot.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"For what hunny?"

"For getting blood on the pretty dress," I sniffed and pouted.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about that, we'll have grandma clean it up and it will be pretty again, okay?" He smiled at me and I knew that everything was going to be okay.

This time, I wouldn't have him to comfort me.

I was on my own. Hannah couldn't stand the sight of me, mom couldn't handle it either. She supported me, don't get me wrong, but she couldn't look me in the eyes. I was considering moving back to Minnesota. It could be better there.

I was working on homework right now. I had another week left of independent study, then I would have to go back to school. It had been a month since everything happened. I was still seeing my therapist, but I'm probably going to stop soon because I've improved. I know it and she knows it too. I've been working at a Pro Shop on the edge of town. The owner there, Robert Set, has me hired as a janitor of sorts and I organize the inventory. I was edgy around him at first, but then I started to take deep breaths like my therapist told me to do and reminded myself that this wasn't _him._ That _he_ was in prison. But I was going to court in about two weeks. They would decide what to do with him afterwards. I hoped that they would put him in the chamber and I could flip the switch.

As soon as I thought I felt horrible. I was better than that.

I looked at the time. _11:47._ I better get on the road and get to work. Mom and I had been carpooling and today was her day off though so I had the car to myself. I slipped on my shoes and called out to my mom about where I was going. I then pulled on my coat and pulled my hood up. I climbed into my mom's silver Chrysler 2003 and started down the road.

I was there in about ten minutes. I entered the door and was immediately greeted with a "Hey, Fett!"

I looked up to see Robert smiling at me when I came in. I brought my hood down and smiled back, feeling my scars stretch a little, "Hey, boss."

I felt something brush against my leg and saw a big black Labrador. "And who's this handsome fellow?" I kneel down, careful of my slowly forming bump, and pat the happy dog's head.

"That's Jack. I've had him for awhile, but the wife's getting tired of taking care of him all by herself so I'm taking him o work from now on."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jack!"

"Alright, Fett, better get to work. I need you to put up the new shirts that we have now."

"They finally came in?"

"Yep, so getting stacking. But don't strain yourself okay? I know how pregnant women can hurt after too much work."

He had known since I had started working. I knew that I needed to tell him now instead of six months from now ready to burst. He understood me and was okay with it, he actually respected my decision. Picking up one of the three cardboard boxes, I started to place the shirts in the selected positions. Once that was done, I tied my hair back and started to sweep the floor. The door rang and I heard Robert say hello to the incoming customer. I heard footsteps behind me and heard a voice, "Hey, Andy."

I turn my head slightly, not wanting to show him my scars or my eye. "Hi, Paul."

"You haven't come down in quiet a while. We were all starting to wonder if you were okay."

I turn around and start to sweep again, "Yeah, I've been busy with work."

"I can see that. How are you though."

"I've been good."

"Huh," he placed a hand on my shoulder and it caused me to stiffen up, "how are you really?"

"It's been Hell, Paul."

"What do you mean," he tried to turn me around, but I jerked out of his grip.

"Paul, don't."

"Just let me see you," he spun me around and I saw his eyes widen. I can only think of what he saw. Me with my white left eye with scars that carried from my face to my neck. My bump poking out through my shirt a little bit. "What has he done," he whispered.

"Paul, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad!? Can you see what he's done to you?!"

"Yes, please, Paul, lower your voice," I mumbled, looking away.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THIS TO YOU?!" I jumped at his voice. I covered up my bump, it was a protective instinct.

"HEY!" We turned and saw Robert with a handgun in his hand, it wasn't up and pointing t Paul's head, but his finger was on the trigger, "Get the Hell out of here. Don' even think about coming back," he growled out.

"Robert..." I whispered. He didn't either hear or mind me.

Paul tightened up and walked out through the front door. Robert took a breath after he left and came up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

I nodded and turned back to sweeping. "Why don't you take a break? the dirt will still be there when you get back."

I wasn't up for arguing and sat down on one of the stools that had the _Hoyt_ brand on the seat. I placed my head in my hand, "So was that an ex or?" Robert asked me.

"It's complicated. I hate it," I muttered.

He chuckled dryly, "You're not like most girls are you?"

"You cold say something like that."

The door rang and Robert went up to the front of the store, "Yes can I help you?"

I sat there, while Robert helped out the older gentleman who was wanting to buy a recurve, listening to the thunder. I thought of how Paul looked at me, how he yelled about it. I heard the howl of a wolf and I knew it was Paul. We were close to the La Push border and it was to be expected that the Pack would run the border, make sure the Cullens or any other vamp that might try to mess with them. But that howl sounded so pained, so pained that I could only think of one thing.

Paul is horrified by me, too.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to those who Reviewed and all that! ;)**

**bookfreak345-**** Thank you!**

**Lalina92-**** Maybe!**

**Ariella Jones- ****I'm sure everyone else feels the same. Well, I hope so!**

**kriscrable- ****Uh, good for you? **

**rockmysock88-**** Thank you for following!**

**VballBabe44- ****Thank you for favoriting! And I'm glad you like it!**

**melmarie177-**** Thank you for following!**

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL! IT CLOSES ON MAY 1ST!**

**Here's Chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16

I groaned in my sleep. I needed to throw up again. This was one of the symptoms of having a baby. And my breasts hurt so much. I tried not to let that bring me down, but thank pregnancy, depression was a symptom! I was two months along and already I was starting to swell in my hands in feet. I found that it would all be worth it when my baby came though.

Besides, the depression was starting to fade off now.

The boys have left me alone, for now. I haven't seen or heard from anyone. It's been the same routine for a couple of days, since Paul stopped by my work. Work on homework, do dishes, eat a lot, sleep a lot, throw up a lot, and go to work, though Robert hasn't really put me to work. I mainly sit and watch archery videos he has running on a flat screen in the corner of the room that's behind one of the display cases.

I don't argue though. I'm too tired to and he realizes this.

Mom and Hannah have stayed the same. They don't look at me at all now, Hannah won't say much to me, mom speaks but doesn't look, as though I'm the face of Medusa and one look and she'll be turned to stone. But all that's about to change.

I'm getting contacts today during my lunch break at work. It's Saturday and the eye doctor will only be open until 1. That would be the only time and when I get the contacts in, I'm sure mom and Hannah will accept me again. Though; I'm not going to depend on the contact forever. I'm going to also call up Dr. Cullen after work and discuss the surgery.

Even though we had discussed it once and that was when I was a pin cushion at the hospital, I still acknowledge the fact that he had said "Might work". If this doesn't work, there could be no help at all or it could get worse.

I just want them to love me again.

After cleaning myself up in the bathroom, I go to my room and see the time is 4 in the morning.

_Eh, close enough to my usual getting up time._ I was one who got up at 5 in the morning and woke everyone else up, so my mom didn't really need a alarm clock.

I put a baggy Pro Shop shirt on over my head. This was one of the shirts that I had had to put on shelves when Paul had come to work. I put on my make up, covering the scars as best as I could, but went light on the eye shadow, liner and mascara. I knew that The eye doctor, Dr. Smith, would probably put stuff in and/or on my eyes.

Padding down to the kitchen, I turned on the small chandelier that hung above the small table against the wall.

Going towards the cereal cupboard, I pulled out the big box of Cheerios. I then proceeded to pull out the milk and other materials I would need for my big bowl of breakfast. After eating the first one, I poured another bowl full. I was so hungry all the time, but I was eating for two now. I wasn't really complaining about all the eating really either. But before the crap hit the fan, I would tutor kids that were having troubles in the same classes that I was taking. I would meet them wherever. It actually helped improve their grades, but I wasn't able to eat until after the twenty minute drive back to my house after my mom would pick me up. Sometimes though, I had to deal with the late nights where everyone was studying up for the big test and I wouldn't get home until really late and I wouldn't eat at all. Not really healthy, but didn't have much of a choice. I was too tired to even shower at night and would do that in the morning and have wild, curly hair.

After breakfast, I went up to my room and grabbed a book to read that occupied my little bookshelf. I picked up _the Great_ _Gatsby_. I went back down stairs and sat on the couch. Turning on the lamp next to me, I started to read where I had left off.I was really into the kind of books that others typically wouldn't read; the classics. I really enjoyed them because I just found them really intriguing and the good side was that they helped you get ready for college. _I guess it's not going to rain today._ I thought to myself when the sun started to come up. I put the book down on the little table the lamp sat on and went over to the T.V. room to see what was going on on the news. When I turned it on, it was just what I thought it would be; depressing.

I thought about what I was going to do when the baby came and I desided that when they came, I was going to but him/her in my room and whenever I graduate, I would move us to an apartment or rent house. I would go to college for psychology and hoopefully it would be on a full ride scholarship. I wanted to help people with my profession and I've heard that the pay is really good. I wanted to give my baby the best that I could give them along with my love.

I sighed when I noticed the time that was displayed at the corner of the news screen. I better get on the road to work. And then the eye doctor.

Driving to the Pro Shop was uneventful. But what I saw outside the shop made me know that today was going to be interesting. The junk truck sat in the spot right next to mine right out front. I sighed and climbed out of the van to enter the shop.

Jack greeted me right away, but Robert wasn't there. I turned my head away so he couldn't see my face. He lifted his head and saw me. "Andy," he breathed. He came up to me, arms slightly open as he was about ready to wrap me up in a hug. At the last moment, I turned my face so he saw me completely. He stopped dead in his tracks, made out of stone by my eyes and scars. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "It wasn't your fault. Not really. I understand."

"It's still because of me..."

"I'm getting contacts during lunch so it will look normal again."

He nodded, "I can see why Paul flipped out the other day," he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large, jagged scar that still continued on underneath his shirt, "He wasn't making much sense, but I knew it was because of me."

"He did this to you?" I asked, my mouth agape.

"I can't say I blame him. I hurt his Imprint."

"Well, he should get over it."

"Yeah except he can't. I came here to see you but I also need to tell you that you need to check in with him."

"Why should I? He can't stand the sight of me."

"No, he was angry at me, he has nothing against you."

"Still..."

"You really need to see him though. The Pull between the two Imprints effects him greatly. If a Wolf isn't with his Imprint for an amount of time, he starts to get anxious and he can bet so volatile he starts to act like a newly turned Wolf. We know how they can be when..." He didn't need to say anymore.

I thought for a few moments. "After my appointment, Jared. Then I will."

He sighed, "Thank you."

After the appointment, I went down the road that the directions pointed me down. Jared gave me the way to his house down to the last turning point. Paul must have been that crazy if Jared was putting so much detail into something. That was not normal for him. I eventually pulled up to a small cabin that laid at the end of a gravel road. I parked right in front, next to Paul's shiny silver Mustang. I got out and noticed the flowerbeds out front. It would really bring out some of the houses finer details if he planted some pretty plants.

I waked up on the porch that held a wicker chair with a cushion seat and a rocking chair next to it. A small glass table sat in between the two.

I sighed and pulled out all my bravery that was in me and knocked on the door. When I laid eyes on Paul, I knew terrible was an understatement.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you again for al the support you give me! It still surprises me all the reviews that I get!**

**kriscrable-**** Eh, kinda.**

**Gabza3- ****Thank you for following an favoriting!**

**Patiencecullen- ****Thank you for following!**

**Valentines are forever-****Thank you for following!**

**Lalina92- ****Yes, it really is right now.**

**VballBabe44-**** I'm glad you love it!**

**bookfreak345- ****Here you are!**

**NanLikesEmmie-Bear-**** Oh yeah I agree with you! I know it sounds weird, but whenever I right the character's story, I make them real in my head to make it seem more real and that gives me more inspiration to the motivation the readers give me.**

**kaylathedragonwitch-**** Lol, okay!**

**VampiresRule717- ****Thank you for favoriting!**

**samtoenail-**** I found your username very interesting. :) Thank you for favoriting!**

**XxlesXx- ****Thank you for following!**

**If I did not mention you I am so sorry! There was a problem with my laptop and I've been running all over the town and even across states. But I do appreciate all you guys, you are all amazing and dear to my heart!**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! I'm CLOSING IT MAY 1ST!**

**Onto Chapter 17!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Andy," Paul smiled weakly, "How have you been?"

"What happened to you?" I asked, mortified. He carried multiple purple colored bags under his eyes, as though he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in years. It reminded me of the Cullen's and there eyes. He was shirtless which revealed his torso. I flinched at the sight of his ribs, pulsing from each breath he took. I was expecting to see his lungs poke out any second.

"It's been rough. I have felt terrible about what I said to you. I was so angry and I lost my head."

"Why would you do this for a couple of words that you said? Everyone says things that they may regret later on!" I scolded him for his foolish behavior.

"Because you're my Imprint. I'm supposed to take care of you and keep you away from harm and I did the exact opposite and hurt you emotionally." His eyes suddenly widened. "Speaking of which, how did your eye get better?"

"It's not. Not yet at least. It's a contact. I got it today so you wouldn't flip out again and I wanted to help my mom and little sister get more comfortable around me."

"Why would they not accept you?"

"Because of what happened to me, what I look like now," I murmured.

He started to shake and I knew that this could get messy. "No, Paul! It's okay! Shh, shh, it's okay." I boldly went up to him and started to stroke his arm and then I got brave and rubbed his head. He leaned into my hand and he looked at me. I started to notice how truly beautiful his eyes were. How they sparkled despite the shade that covered us. We looked at each other for a few minutes longer until I realized what I was actually _doing_. I cleared my throat and put my hand down at my side.

"Do you want to come in?"

I nodded, "Sure, yeah." He opened the screen door and motioned for me to enter first. I stepped in tentatively, taking in my surroundings. It carried a nice happy home feeling. A laundry basket sat on the couch, a radio playing softly on a table next to a big comfy pop out chair. The walls held paintings of wolves and emerald forests.

"Please, sit down," I sat on the brown couch, under the painting of the woods, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." He sat down next to me on the couch. I leaned back, placing my hands on my bump.

"So how have you been? Why didn't you see me?" I asked.

"I could be so much better, but believe me, I'm perfect now. I was so scared of how I had spoken to you and the look on your face. I never thought that I would hurt you. Ever. When I laid eyes on you and Imprinted, I knew that I was going to keep you safe and away from harm, for as long as I lived."

I looked down, "Paul..." I whispered.

"Andy, I just want you safe."

"And I am. It was a mistake, that's all it was. I'm okay, your okay. We're all okay."

"Not you, not entirely. Your mother and sister aren't treating you as they should."

"No, but I understand why. They aren't comfortable with me because they have never had to deal with this before. And instead of embracing my condition, they shy away, afraid that they'll hurt me by saying something, thinking that I'm in some fragile state, but really that while they are avoiding that, they are also avoiding me and that hurts me," I stated, "I don't blame them. That's why I have the contacts."

"Wow. That was really deep. You could be a shrink or something someday," he mumbled.

I laughed shyly, "I actually wanted to do that when I got to college."

"Well, you carry my support and love," he said grabbing my hand.

I smiled, "I'm gonna need it," I mumbled.

"Why's that?"

I sighed, "I have to go to court in two days. I'm going to testify against Leslie."

"He started to growl, "Paul. Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay."

He closed his eyes and turned his head slightly. "I keep doing it."

I chuckle, "Next Christmas, I'll get you one of those squeezey things."

That made him bring out a half smile, "Thank you, Andrea. You've made me a better man than I was before."

I smiled, our eyes locking and staying in lock. We started at each other for a few more seconds and that's when we started to get more bold.

He touched my cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. I reached up to his neck, slowly and tentative, whether I wanted to touch him or not. He leaned into my face and slowly, lightly, pressed his warm, moist lips against my slightly chapped, cold ones, though they were instantly heated by his internal inferno. The Wolves carried the heat in a way that made them more durable in the cold and they were more in tune with their animal side than humans were.

He started to press more against me and we started to get more fierce and passionate. We pulled away from each other for air for a second, panting. I was starting to feel the Imprint get stronger, pulling us closer to each other; physically and emotionally. We came back to each other. Only I had to end it all when he pushed me back to where I was lying down on he on top of me.

"STOP!" I cried out and sat upward, him quickly coming off. I panted, tears coming out of the corners of my eyes. I pressed a hand to my stomach, as though I were assuring my baby that we were okay, that he wasn't going to ever hurt either one of us ever again. I started to feel bile crawl up my throat and I rushed outside and threw up in the bushes. I felt someone hold back my hair and rub the back of my neck with their thumb. I cried a little and was picked up and taken to the couch.

I was gently handed a water bottle and a hand patted and massaged my back. "What's wrong. And don't say nothing, you seem different, even smell different."

I sighed, if we were to have something, he needed to know. Taking a deep, sobbing breath, "Paul, I'm so sorry. But I'm going to have a baby."


	18. Chapter 18

**bookfreak345-**** Thank you so much for liking it!**

**Lalina92-**** Yes, let us!**

**kriscrable-**** Yep, but now he does! :) Yes, this should be very much so!**

**Am Team Wolf-**** Thank you so much for favoriting! I'm also very glad that you like it!**

**MakaylaLahote- ****Awesome username! And I love how your review is an abbreviation. :)**

**wood-morning-**** Thank you for following!**

**tribe-**** Thank you for following!**

**tianemariah-**** Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**Winter Stevenson-**** Thank you so much for following!**

**tigana2312- ****Thank you for following! **

**NanLikesEmmie-Bear-**** I don't know how to respond to that!**

**aliciaheredia5-**** Thank you so much for following!**

**As a result to the poll I will be writing a Life Starts Now in Paul's point of view! So keep an eye out for that! :)**

**Now for Chapter 18!**

* * *

Silence. Just absolute silence. I've never heard such silence since when I was a little girl.

Before the move, I went to Our Lady of Sorrows-a private school- and they didn't really care for me. I was energetic and wasn't Catholic. But they found an excuse when I had been ecstatic and accidently knocked over a statue of Mary, her ceramic head tilting back and forth in a grotesque, ominous way. My teacher, Mrs. Falcon, started down at me, her face turning red, only highlighting the dark mustache resided on her upper lip. "Confession. Now."

She death gripped my arm and dragged me from the school side of the building to the connecting chapel. She continued to pull me into the dark, cold confession box. She threw me in, stating, "I will come back when I see fit!" and then slammed the door shut. I heard her retreating footsteps and I started to cry. Slowly at first and then it got hysterical. I didn't mean too...

I was found later on Father Peter. "Child, what are you doing in here alone?"

"I BROKE MARY'S STATUE!" I sobbed.

"Oh, child..." He picked me up in his arms and I snuggled in his arms, burrowing my head in his green robe that smelled of burnt candle wicks. Mrs. Falcon was fired and we had a substitute for the rest of the year.

Only this time, Father Peter wasn't here to support me. Paul was frozen and I was scared that he would break the Imprint, if possible.

"Paul," I whispered slowly, as though if I said something, he'd disappear like fog in sunlight, "Please don't be mad at me. I know that you hate me for this, but please say something."

His head snapped toward me, "I will _never_ hate you. I am proud of you for letting this child live, even on these terms. And if you will let me, I want to help you raise this little guy or girl."

I gasped at his sweet words. _Was he serious?_ "Really?"

"Yes. I want to help you, I will help you. Andrea, I love you. So much."

"Paul. It's to soon."

"Then go out with me. We'll get something to eat, see a movie, baby shop, anything you want to do, we'll do it."

I laughed a little, under my breath. This was a dream. "Why don't we go see a movie? What do you want to see?"

"Er, _Notebook_?"

I was taken aback. "You want to see that? Not _The Grudge _or _Saw_?"

"I thought you might want to see it. It's supposed to be one of those that the guy takes the girl to. And I don't want you to watch anything that might hurt the baby if you're too scared."

I giggled. "Paul, I'm sure I'd be okay," I smiled faintly at the gesture and the faint blush that crept to his cheeks. "You don't need to feel embarrassed. You didn't know," I smiled.

He just chuckled, embarrassed by his mistake, "So, you wouldn't want to see _Notebook?"_

"No, because I know you wouldn't really enjoy it."

"Well, what if I told you that I actually plan on taking you to it tomorrow? I think that you would like it and as long as you're enjoying it, I'll enjoy it with you."

I smiled, "Really now?"

"Yeah."

I nodded, "Okay, tomorrow sounds like a good day for a movie."

"Good, so I'll pick you up at noon? I figure we can go and have lunch right before? Make it our own little day?"

"Thank sounds like a good way to spend a Sunday," I replied, taking his hand. I was really starting to believe that I could finally move on with my life.

* * *

When I got home, I was greeted with the opening song to _Teletubbies _and Hannah's little voice following along to the catchy tune. I took a deep breath and went into the TV room.

Mom was at the little desk area to the left of the flat screen Hannah sat in front of. "M-mom?" I asked.

She turned and her eyes widened. "Andrea? What happened to your eye?"

"I went to Dr. Cullen and he set me up with an eye doctor, Dr. Evens, he got me contacts that will cover up my... current condition. I planned a surgery for it also. I am scheduled to have it done by the end of next month, April."

"Why did you do this?"

"... I thought it would make you and Hannah more comfortable...?"

"You didn't need to do this."

_Yeah right,_ "I know, it was my choice."

her face softened and she pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair, "I love you my beautiful daughter."

I hugged her back, "I love you, too."

"Andy?" I looked down at my little siblings small face, "Is your eye better?"

"Kinda." I kneeled down, "This will all be over soon. I promise."

She wrapped her little arms as tight as she could get them around my arms, "I missed your eye."

I chuckled, "yeah, I think I missed it also."

* * *

Saturday evening passed by quickly and I got up early Sunday morning. I started to get myself ready and tried to make myself look good enough to show the world that I was right for Paul. Compared to him, I was a lowly peasant and Paul was a graceful, magnificent king. I at least wanted to try and look good for him.

After applying my makeup, I put on chap stick that was tinted to make it look closer to my skin tone. It looked nice.

Dressing up in a shirt that still fit and didn't show off my little bump that was starting to get a little more noticeable.

I went to the living room to wait until Paul came. That gave me some time to clear my head.

I was going to court tomorrow, which meant that Leslie would be there. I would try to avoid his gaze for as long as possible, but I knew that it was inevitable. It would end up happening whether I wanted it to or not. I wondered if Paul would want to come with or not. I refused to let Hannah go, so I asked Angela if she would not mind to come over and look after her for the day, I would pay her even. She refused the money but had said, "You are going to have a big day tomorrow and the last thing you need to do is give me money, go out there and fry his butt off". There were just some things that would be best to keep away from her for the time being. I want to keep her away from the truth for as long as possible, but I knew questions would be asked if my baby came out looking similar to that monster.

I left my mind when I heard the familiar that was his Mustang. He had done something to make it a little louder than normal. It was his "baby". I smiled and wrote a quick note that stated that I was going to town with a friend. Grabbing my bag and throwing on my jacket while throwing up the hood, I ran out into the rain, and towards the door that Paul had conveniently opened while staying in his seat. Closing the door, I turned to him and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, gorgeous. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Perfect now," he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I giggled.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss the girl _after_ the date?"

"Eh, I always was a rebel," he winked, which threw me into another hit of chuckles.

"Well, shall we?"

"Let's." And that's all he needed to drive off to town.

* * *

The entire day was perfect, it didn't matter whether it was raining or sunny, we were happy either way. Paul drove us to Port Angeles where he said there was a good bar and grill there. Boy was it ever so good. We both had these huge burgers and a hefty order of fries to go with the both of the sandwiches. I barely finished the fries, but the burger I wasn't able to finish so Paul had it for me. He had a wild metabolism now that he had Changed, so it required him to eat a lot.

After lunch, we went to the movie and it was really sweet. I had cried at the end a little which I quickly blamed on the hormones. Paul had just smiled sweetly and wiped away the tears with his thumb. We held hands the entire time the movie went on. Though, unfortunately, whenever the movie ended and we left the room, my stomach turned on me. I barely made it to the bathroom and I felt a pat on my back, "There, there deary, it's alright," said a kind sweet voice.

After I was done, I looked to see who the voice was and saw a sweet old lady with white hair. She carried wrinkles on her cheeks and neck but even then, she was beautiful. "There, are you better now?"

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Oh, it's alright. How far along are you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You have a little bump going on sweetheart, and you don't look ill. And being an experienced mother, I know what a pregnancy looks like."

I looked down, "Thank you," I whispered.

"Is there anyone here that can help give you a ride home?"

"Er, yeah, my friend, he's probably outside the bathroom waiting on me."

"What's he look like sweety? I'll bring him in here."

I spouted off Paul's description along with his name, "Thank you for doing this."

"It's my pleasure to help you, deary."

I waited a little until Paul came in. He turned around and locked the door behind him, "Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hey, it'll all be worth it when the little guy comes," he smiled and placed a hand where my baby would be.

"What makes you think that the baby will be a boy?"

"Just do, wolf feeling you know?"

"Well, I think that the baby will be perfect. That's a _mothers_ feeling, you know?" I winked at him with a smile.

He chuckled, "Come on, let's get out of here," he then picked me up, causing me to gasp, but then set me to my feet, keeping an arm around my waist.

When we left the bathroom, I quickly looked and spotted the nice woman who helped me with an older looking gentleman on her arm. I patted Pauls' arm and walked over to the two of them. "Hi," I smiled, "thank you so much for earlier, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, deary, you have nothing to thank me for."

"But really, here," I pulled out a couple of tens, "I feel like a need to repay you."

"Oh, deary, don't throw your money away for me. You're going to need it more when your child comes into the world. In fact," she pulled out two one hundred dollar bills, "you're going to need it more than me."

"I can't take your money!" I stated, astonished.

"Really, miss, we appreciate the offer, but there's no need," Paul came in.

"Oh, you two, quit arguing and take my wife's money," what I presumed to be her husband joined in, "And if you two need anything at all, call me at this number," he pulled out his card. It stated, **William McGee, Attorney at Law.** It also had three different ways of getting into contact with him.

I smiled, "Thank you sir."

* * *

The car ride was quite. It was nice.

Paul and I held hands as we listened to the murmurs of the radio and the soft rainfall.

"My court date's tomorrow."

"I know."

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you would want to come with me and my mom?"

He was quite for a second, "If I see him try to hurt you in anyway or you get too uncomfortable, I will slaughter him," he looked at me, "but I will come with. I want to support you every second of the way, not just for this, but for everything, for the rest of our lives."

* * *

**I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Christina0302-**** Thank you or following!**

**crablekris (Guest)-**** I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**ukrainianelfhorse-**** Thank you so much for following and I'm very excited that you seem to enjoy my OC.**

**Lalina92-**** Well I'm glad you like it!**

**bookfreak345-**** Here you are!**

**AndreaElizabeth94-**** Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**tricia911114-**** Thank you for favoriting!**

**NanLikesEmmie-Bear-**** Haha! Alrighty then!**

**Right so I'm not a rape victim, I don't know anything that goes on in the system, I tried to look into it and I got confused by what all the different sites were saying so all my knowledge is based on what I've seen on SVU and 48 Hours and what not. So yeah, please don't flame me if I accidently offend anyone and I'm very sorry if I do.**

**So yeah, here's Chapter 19. The day in Court.**

* * *

Chapter 19

I took a deep breath as I checked myself over once again in my bathroom mirror. Today was the day I had to be strong for everyone. Mom, Paul, Hannah, the baby, me.

I hadn't met my lawyer yet, but I've heard he's really good, especially with these types of cases. He was also a "real hardass", as according to my mother.

There was a knock on the door. "Andy? It's about time we start to head out," my mom murmured.

"Be out in a sec." taking one last look at myself and readjusting my contact, I was ready. I had placed liquid foundation on my face-a taboo thing for me-to help cover up my scars as much as possible. I worked for the most part. The scars weren't as bad as they were when the bandages had first come off, they were better with the help of coco butter lotion, but they were still plenty noticeable.

"Oh, and Paul just pulled in the driveway."

I had introduced my mother to Paul last night. I had explained that he and I were dating now and that I wanted her to be okay with Paul there to give me support. She seemed hesitant, but after talking with him some more, she seemed better. I really want her to approve and accept us, because Paul isn't going anywhere.

I left the bathroom and went into the living room to get my bag. It carried my wallet and a few toiletries and some makeup if I needed to do some touch-ups along with contact solution. I went over to Hannah and kissed and hugged her goodbye, then turned to Angela. "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me, just be tough out there." She gave me a smile and hugged me. I hugged her back and then I went out the door with my mother. We had already agreed that we would take Paul's car with Paul as the driver, mom in the passenger seat and me in the back. Paul hopped out and kissed my forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I muttered.

"Paul." He lifted his head away from mine and sheepishly smiled.

"Hi Ms. Fett." He went around the car and opened the door for her and she made a noise of approval.

I giggled as he then opened my door right behind his spot. "Why, thank you sir."

"You're very welcome ma'am."

The rest of the drive was quiet and I was both grateful and aggravated by it. The silence meant that Paul and my mother were getting along so far. Yet again, it also left me to my traitorous thoughts. What would the court think? What if Leslie didn't get locked away? I pondered on each idea and I just had to calm myself down; stress isn't good for those carrying children.

Before I knew it, I was getting out of the Mustang and into the Court House.

The Court hearing is where I was going to make my statement. They just wanted to hear my side and I wouldn't see Leslie yet. Paul and my mom were right next to me, him to my left, her to my right. I held both their hands, wanting to make sure that I wouldn't bolt for the door and that I had support.

"Andrea Fett, Case Number 563, here on account of rape in the second degree, age; 16-minor, date of birth, December 15, 1988. This is her first date in court. All rise for Honorable Judge McVey."

"Thank you have a seat." Judge McVey was a short blonde that had kind blue eyes, yet carried herself in a way that said, "don't screw with me". "Now, Ms. Fett, you understand that this is a serious crime and not to be taken lightly correct?"

"Yes your Honor," I murmur with my head down.

"Then you know that if you were to be lying, now is your only time to tell the truth and not be in serious law suits, correct?"

"Yes your Honor."

"Okay then, let's get started," she opened the file the bailiff had given to her earlier, "it states here that you were attacked by Leslie Miller on January 16 of this year, about the time the snow started to melt, approximately 3:25. You had just come home from school, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes. I had just gotten home, I walked instead of taking my car, it was in the shop and my house wasn't that far away, I had been doing it for years. Sorry, I'm rambling." A flash had gone off from behind me. I had forgotten that the press was allowed in the hearing. "When I got home, my mother and sister weren't there, shopping is what L-l-leslie had told me. Um, I went to the kitchen and started to unload and fill up the dishwasher. He had come up behind me, I thought he wanted a glass or something," I took a deep breath again, trying not to cry, "When I asked him he simply said no and.. touched my, um, my butt," my voice broke, "he tried to push me up against the counter, but I shoved him away and ran for the woods behind my house.

"I called my grandfather first and told him what happened. He told me that he would call my mom and that I needed to call 9-1-1. I didn't want to at first, but I ended up anyway. When I did, the operator said that I needed to climb a tree so I could get away. I started to climb, but..." I felt tears roll down my face as my support group squeezed my hands, Paul's a little tighter, "he came up behind me and... I'm sorry, can I have a minute?"

"Of course." I cried into Paul's shoulder, never letting go of my mom's hand. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my head, shushing me tenderly, my mother petting my hair. Once I got myself together, I started again.

"He pulled me down from where I was climbing and I hit my head, I can't remember much but, I remember hearing him and... other stuff, vaguely, but it's there. Then I was waking in up in the hospital, being informed of what happened."

"Thank you Miss Fett. You may go to the court room where we will have our first session. It will be in an hour, immediately after Leslie's hearing, that will begin in about fifteen minutes." With that she got up and left.

I sat in the stiff backed chair. I had just finished throwing up in the bathroom. I blamed it on the stress and the smell of cigarette smoke that had wafted in from the outside. I guess I was still pretty sensitive to some scents. I enjoyed the minty taste of gum that Paul had had stashed in his pocket.

I felt Paul stiffen next to me. I looked up and saw Rosalie with Doctor Cullen. Along with them, I saw a beautiful woman with dark curly hair that went past her shoulders on Doctor Cullen's arm. I, too, saw Emmett with Rosalie. I took a deep breath as they started walking towards me.

Rosalie let go of Emmett's hand and came over to me first as I rose and gave me a hug. "You are so strong," she murmured.

"Thank you." I looked over at Emmett and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't get the proper chance to apologize on the first day you were here. I should have written you a letter or something, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, "Hey, it's not your fault."

Paul came up behind me, putting a protective hand on my waist. He was still a stiff board. "Um, this is Paul." I motioned to him, "Paul, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Doctor Cullen, and... I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh, it's all right. I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife." We shook hands.

"Pleasure," Paul muttered. I smacked his chest for being rude.

"Sorry about Paul. It's been a long day for us."

"And I think it's about to get longer," Carlisle looked at the other side of the court and I followed his eyes. There in orange overalls, was Leslie, starting straight at me.

I gasped and tried to hide behind Paul as best as I could and he helped by shielding me away from _his_ sight. "Andy, he can't touch you. Not while I'm here. You got that?"

I nodded feebly.

"Kick his ass, Andy." Rosalie placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezed it gently and walked to the rows behind us. My mother returned from where she had taken a phone call.

"Was that Grandpa?"

"Yes, he says that we will win this, definitely. Is our lawyer here yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"All rise, for the Honorable Judge McVey." We all stood and I looked at the table to avoid Leslie's eyes, I knew that he was still trying to get me to look at him. "You may all be seated. Today is April 3, 2004. Leslie Miller is being charged with Rape in the second degree. Leslie, how do you plea?"

"Innocent." I lightly gasped at that.

"I would like to speak to both the lawyers before we get started." She looked over at the three of us. "Where is Mr. McGee?"

"I'm sorry, your Honor! Traffic was horrific." I looked at the entrance and saw that it was the man from the movie theater. I squeezed Paul's hand we both looked at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

**I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**You bros, are amazing! The day after I uploaded Chapter 19, you guys, literally, blew up my email, I was so surprised! **

**And we are almost to the big 100 Reviews! And if you are reviewers 90 through 100, I'll give you a surprise. Not sure what it will be yet, maybe a sneak peak at Start Again, which is the OFFICIAL title of Life Starts Now but in Paul's point of view or what will happen at the end of this book or at the beginning of the NEXT book, or whatever. **

**Yep. An official title and a sequel to this story. All in one chapter. That's how much I love you bros, you guys are just, so supportive and I really appreciate it! So yeah if your review is part of 90 through 100, you get a sneak peek.**

**But yeah, I'm going to shut up now and thank you all individually!**

**Lalina92-**** I think I got what you said... ;) ha just kidding.**

**crablekris- ****I know that you were one of my first reviewers and you just got a new account but still, thank you for refollowing, favoriting and reviewing! P.S. you really blew up my email.**

**Magique10-**** Thank you so much for favoriting!**

**RiseOfTheLemming-**** Thank you for following!**

**ChibiCheshire-**** Thank you for favoriting!**

**Fiihox- ****Thank you for following!**

**SakuraDagger15-**** Thank you for following!**

**Here we go Chapter 20!**

* * *

"Mr. McGee?" I whispered under my breath. Paul squeezed my hand as he came back over to the Judges podium.

"Well hello again." Mr. McGee smiled at Paul and I. My mother looked over at us and asked if we knew each other. "Kind of," our lawyer answered, "we ran into each other at a movie theater yesterday."

"It's nice to see you again sir. I just wish it wasn't like this..." I trailed off.

"Sweetie, I will do everything in my power to see to it that that monster never hurts you or another girl again."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Lowe, you may start." Leslie's lawyer stood up and adjusted his jacket. He was a tall African American with gelled hair that made him look like he was sweating. He turned to the jury.

"We all know how teenagers can be. They want things that they shouldn't have most of the time. And whenever they don't get what they want, they get angry and get revenge in the lowest ways. Andrea Fett here says that she was raped by my client, Leslie Miller, her former step-father, but here is how my client and I _know_ how it happened. Andrea started to get more friendly with Leslie, wanting to do more with him, which is a nice thing for a parent but in the eyes of a teenager, she would want more than just a parental figure. She knew that they weren't blood related and that it wasn't as morbid as incest but should still be kept a secret. So when she finally came home from school one day, she tried to seduce him, but he was a faithful man with a child, her half-sibling, and when she finally threw herself at him, he had enough and told her that if she didn't stop, he would have to tell her mother and have her shipped off to live at an all girls boarding school.

"She didn't like that idea, so that's when she ran out into the woods and faked her injuries. When Leslie tried to help her, she had already called 9-1-1 and was faking noises that would make him sound guilty. He hung up the phone, in a panic, not sure what to do. He tried to snap some sense into her, but by the time he was still arguing with her, they heard sirens. She faked being unconscious and when the police showed up, he was in a position that made him look like he had done the _unthinkable_. My honor, that is what happened."

I was stunned. That is not what happened and he knows it!

"Mr. McGee."

He stood up, his chair screeching against the floor. "Your Honor, people of the jury, Andrea Fett is a straight A student, well aside from the occasional B in Biology, but hey we've all been there," there was a few chuckles from the jury, "and yes, teenagers can be difficult at times, but my client is not your typical teenager. She acts much older than her age. She knows better than to pursue an older man, especially one who is the father of a half-sibling. Here is what happened. Andrea had come home from school and _Leslie_ was the first to make a move. She ran for the woods, to _escape_ him, called her grandfather first and then 9-1-1, when she was climbing a tree as instructed by the operator, but unfortunately, did not get very far.

"She was assaulted, and now she is being shamed by a man who has the thinking of an immature child." He then sat down.

"Mr. Lowe, you may now have people come up to the stand."

"I call Andrea Fett to the stand."

My eyes widened. "He can't hurt you." I felt Paul squeeze my hand. I got up and slowly went up to the stand. The bailiff held up a Bible. "Put your right hand on the Bible please?" I tentatively laid my hand on the shimmery gold letters. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help you God?"

"I do." My voice was hardly there and I was surprised h heard it.

"Ms. Fett, you say that when you came home, you were bent over putting and taking dishes in the dishwasher, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, who's to say, that you were provoking him?"

"Provoking?"

"Yes. Who's to say you weren't trying to get attention whenever you came home?"

"Because he wasn't in the kitchen," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry? We didn't quite get that?"

"He wasn't in the kitchen, he was sitting on the recliner in the living room when I was doing dishes. How would I be able to seduce him when we weren't even in the same room?"

His face started to turn red. Got him there. "No more questions."

Mr. McGee came up, "Ms. Fett, what exactly do you remember on that day?"

"After Leslie tried advancing towards me, I called my grandfather, he called my mother while I called 9-1-1. When I did, I started to follow her instruction and climb up a tree to get away and hide until help came. But he came up behind me and threw me down. I think I hit my head on a rock or something, not hard enough to need stiches, but enough to make me come and go out of it. I remember... grunts... moans... pain... I'm sorry can I have a second?"

"Objection your Honor! She's trying to think of more lies!"

I had it. "No I'm not!"

Judge McVey hit her gaveling. "Enough! Mr. McGee, proceed."

"Ms. Fett, please, what else do you remember?"

"I-I remember, him saying something. It was so strange, but it still stuck in my head."

"What did he say Ms. Fett?"

"He said, '_I have wanted you for so long_'."

Chaos erupted, from Mr. Lowe, Leslie, my mother, Paul, Judge McVey was beating her gaveling like crazy now. "This is a courtroom, not a prison yard! All of you sit down so we can finish this!"

"Ms. Fett, is there anything else that may be in your head?"

"No, sir."

"I have no more questions."

"Andrea, you may return to your seat." I quickly went to sit back down. Paul and Mom quickly grabbed my hands and gave me encouraging smiles.

"Mr. Lowe, your turn."

"I call, Georgina Fett to the stand."

I squeezed my mothers hand as she went up. They had her sworn in and were questioning he in seconds. "Ms. Fett, how did you meet Leslie?"

"I had met him at the park. He was working in the ice cream truck that was parked in the gravel parking lot. Andrea had begged me to get her something, so when we went over there, Leslie was kind and he adored Andrea. We would go over there about once a week for about a month when we finally exchanged phone numbers and went out on our first date. He loved to play with Andrea and then he would tuck her in at bedtime before he would leave for his place. He asked me to marry him two years after when Andrea was eight. I knew that he was originally from this area, so it wasn't a surprise when he said that he wanted to move back here. I was so in love and pregnant that I said yes. So six months after Hannah, my youngest, was born, we came here."

"When you were with Leslie, was there anything that really made you suspicious?"

"There was one thing that made me wonder..."

"What was that?"

"He would sit in the bathroom, and do something with this journal. He would lay it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. At one point I wanted to look at it, but I never could find it."

"So there's a journal that could wrap up this whole case?"

"I'm not saying that it could help with the case..."

"Objection!"

"Overruled, proceed."

"No more questions your Honor."

"Mr. Lowe."

"I call Andrea up to the stand."

I raised an eyebrow. Can he do that? Apparently. I went back up, swore in and avoided Leslie again.

"Andrea, other than your word, you have no hard core proof, so how do we know that you are being one hundred percent honest?"

"Objection."

"Overruled." Judge McVey nodded her head.

"I have proof..." I whispered.

"A 9-1-1 message can be easily faked."

"I wasn't talking about the call. I was talking about the baby."

"What baby?"

"The one Leslie, impregnated me with."

Shit hit the fan.

* * *

**I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**You bros just make my day! You are all just so awesome! I love posting a chapter because each time I do, I get more bros to my bro army! :)**

**Lalina92-**** Oh yeah!**

**nrg411-**** Thank you for favoriting and following!**

**Nikki-Nieu-**** Thank you for following!**

**Rogue200315-**** Thank you for following!**

**RiseOfTheLemming-**** You know I have to stop there! Or otherwise I wouldn't be FreedomWriter15! ;)**

**CrazyGinger414-**** Thank you for following and I'm glad that you got a kick out of the last sentence! I was hoping someone would!**

**ellelizzielaves- ****Thank you for favoriting and following!**

**crablekris-**** Haha! That made me laugh!**

**Shecklergurl12-**** Thank you for following!**

**Raechayl-**** Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**jazica-**** Thank you for favoriting!**

**lunasky99-**** Thank you for following!**

**Laurenthebrave-**** Thank you for following!**

**Yeng-Chan-**** Thank you for following!**

**FireLioness- ****Thank you so much for favoriting!**

**Here is Chapter 21!**

* * *

"I SAID ORDER!"

Judge McVey had been trying to get everyone to settle down for several minutes. All the while I had been stuck, staring at Leslie, and he to me. He had this look on his face that I couldn't read and it made me worried. What was he thinking? What was he plotting next?

"Andrea, this is a very serious accusation. Is there any proof that this is Leslie's child?"

"No, but he is the one who put it there."

"We'll have you set up with your doctor to have a Chorionic Villus Samplingdone, but until then, today is over with, we will have the date moved to April 23, seven days now, dismissed." And with that she smacked her gaveling down one more time and left.

I went back to Paul and my mother. I embraced Paul and my mom rubbed my back. He pulled back after a minute, "Do you feel okay? It wasn't too much for the baby was it?"

"No, it's okay, we're okay."

The guards started to escort Leslie out, but I noticed him fighting against them. "No, let me talk to her at least! I want to speak with Andrea!" I sunk into Paul's chest and he wrapped an arm around the tops of my shoulders.

"Maybe I should talk with him," I whispered.

"No, absolutely not!" Paul snarled and tightened his grip on me slightly.

"It might be a good idea though. Please, I'll be okay. If I start to feel uncomfortable, I'll leave or call for you, but look at him. He's in cuffs and orange. I'm protected by you and the guards.

He was quiet. My mother suddenly stated, "If you think it will help you, I think you should do it."

I looked at her, "Really?"

"You know what's best for you."

I nodded. Wiggling out of Paul's arms, I started to go over to where Leslie was still arguing with the guards. "Excuse me?" I whispered, "Would it be okay if I talked to Leslie?"

"Ma'am, I don't think that that would be a good idea..." The big, burley, African American man started.

"No, it's okay, really." I insisted.

He and the other guard gave me lingering looks, before they and Mr. Lowe went off a few feet away.

"Andrea Miller, as I live and breath. You always were one to be bashful, that's what I loved about you the most."

"It's Fett. You wanted to talk with me not admire. Talk." I crossed my arms.

"How's our baby?"

"_My,_ baby is great."

"Oh, come now, no need to feel like this." He touched my arm, slowly dragging his fingers down my arm. "I love this suit on you," he started to whisper, "it shows all your curves, pronounces your bump that carries our child, the blue brings out the gold in your eyes."

"I think we're done here." I got away from him.

"Wait." I turned and gave him my angry look, "I want our child to have my last name."

"No. I will never let them know about you. This is my child, you are sick."

"Please, make it my last request."

"No. But I do have a question."

He smiled. "And what would that be?"

"Where are the journals?"

"My journals are safe. In my own personal place that I loved to go to. I could tell you where that place is, but why would I want to give you that when you can't even give me something so small and petty as a last name?"

"It's not small and petty and you know it. Please, just tell me where they are." Tears of frustration started to come into view and I cursed to myself about how weak I was near him.

"Please. Stop the water works. I never liked them on you. I won't tell you where the journals are, but I will tell you this," he came in close to me, and whispered in my ear, "I already won. If I got out free, that would just be frosting on my angel food cake. You may have that boy with you know, but I will always be here, looking out for you." He pulled away and looked at my wide, frightened eyes. He patted my cheek tenderly, "Take care of yourself," he placed his hand softly on my baby bump, "and the baby."

The guards came over and took him out and flashes from cameras could be faintly seen outside the big maple doors. I stayed where I was, frozen. He told me the location of the journals, now all I had to do was figure out where his favorite place was...

I sat across from Paul at the dinner table. Mom had put Hannah to bed a while ago and she soon followed suit. I had told them both what had happened between Leslie and I in our confrontation. I twirled my can of Coca Cola that was now empty from me practically chugging it moments ago to try and settle my stomach that had been in tormenting knots.

"Andrea, I know that you want to find the journals, but there really is no need," Paul started, "Once the paternity test is done, he will be locked away for a long time, probably for the rest of his pathetic, petty life. Please, just drop this. I hate seeing you tear yourself apart from this. Why is this bothering you so much?"

"It just is." Was my lame reply.

He sighed. "When is the test going to be done, anyway?"

"Tomorrow. Both the judge and I agree, the sooner we get the test done and over with, the quicker this can all be over with."

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"You can if you want, I'm okay with driving myself."

"It's _your_ decision. It's your body that's going to have a needle in it tomorrow."

I shuddered. "Don't remind me," I muttered. Needles and I have been coming more and more close, but that doesn't mean I like it.

Paul shot me a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry." I shrugged. He came over to my side and hugged me tight, placing his chin on the top of my head, while I had one hand around him and the other on my forming Bump. I had recently nicknamed my baby, Bump, for the time being. I wouldn't know the sex of the child yet, so I came up with a nickname that described him/her right now, a bump. I hold told my mom and Paul about that, and they both shared a laugh. Even though the two of them haven't been around each other for more than a day and a half, they seem to be doing okay so far.

"I better get home. You going to be okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

I showed him to the door and kissed the corner of his mouth, taking him off guard. "Goodnight." I whispered.

He smiled and returned my goodnight. After I watched him drive off, I climbed up the stairs to my room. Passing Hannah's, I went in and petted her hair a couple of time's before kissing her forehead.

After putting on my jammies and crawled under my purple and black sheets, I sent a prayer up that my baby would have the best that I could give them. After rubbing Bump a few more times, I drifted off into a restless slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey bros! Welcome back! Paternity Test Day!**

**And also, I am so sorry that this is so behind on my usual updating schedule, whatever that was, it was better than this though. But yeah, my laptop has been crashing and working right, so yeah. :P**

**Lalina92-**** Now why would you feel bad about that. *Eyebrow lift* *Eyebrow lift* ;)**

**SingFreelyxx-**** Thank you for favoriting and following! And I am so excited for you to keep reading and hopefully loving what I give to you bros!**

**bookfreak345- **** Here you go! :)**

**Chaoscrew-**** Thank you for following!**

**maanou-**** Thank you so much for following!**

**carrienjunior-**** Haha! Will do! And thank you for following!**

**crablekris- ****Haha yeah! I thought of Bella, actually, and when in Breaking Dawn she would call her baby Nudger and I thought about how I would just hate having to keep calling the baby the baby, so I decided to give them a nickname!**

**OCLover89-**** Thank you for following!**

**lunasky99-**** I am so excited for the baby to be born, too! I have so much planned for them!**

**emmettcullenlover7-**** Thank you for favoriting!**

**Aniles- ****Thank you for following!**

**The truth never set me free-**** Thank you for following!**

** .3****- Thank you for following!**

**Guest-**** I'm glad you lover it!**

* * *

"Okay Andrea, I need you to lay down," Doctor Cullen instructed in a soothing voice. I wish they had allowed Paul in, but since he isn't my mother, they couldn't let him in do to protocol. "Now, we need to have an ultra sound so we can see where to put the needle."

"Can Paul be in for that? Please?"

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Nancy," he asked for the nurse who was setting up the machine, "can you bring Paul in please?"

She nodded and quickly called for him to come in. He walked in and looked at me immediately, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, "I just wanted you here for the ultrasound. You don't have to be here if you don't want to be, though."

"No, I want to be here." He grabbed my hand as Carlisle began to place the gel on my Bump. It was cold and made m shiver and rest my head on Paul's overly warm forearm.

"Okay, the baby is where it's supposed to be! There's the head, and the arms and legs." He pointed out where everything was. I was still shocked that four months went by so quickly.

"When will we know the sex of the child?" Paul asked.

"Right now actually. Would you like to know?"

"Well, I would like it to be a surprise, if that's okay?" I looked up at Paul.

"Of course." He smiled down at me.

"Well, we better get this test done, Paul, if you want, you can pick up the pictures of the baby at the front desk." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I will be right down the hall."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Andrea, you're going to feel a pinch in you're abdomen, that's just the needle. I will get the amount I need and the needle will be out. It should only last a minute or two."

"Is it going to hurt it?" I looked up in concern.

"Oh no, this is totally safe, and no damage will occur." I nodded and placed my head down. I really wished then that they had changed protocol. I felt the needle and couldn't help but jerk a little at the feeling. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just never have been one to like needles. But, if this is what it takes to help put Leslie away, then I want to do it."

He hummed quietly. "Okay, there we go. And then we still have the surgery scheduled two days after the next court day. Are you nervous?"

"No, as long as I'm not awake, I will be okay." I pulled my shirt back down, a little patch of skin poked out because Bump was getting so big. "What exactly does happen during the procedure?"

"Well, after you are put under, we put drops in your eyes that will numb it, then we're going to have to open the eye and take a laser that will eliminate all the dead tissue that is just sitting in the eye. After we do that, we replace the old tissue with a replacement. It won't be as strong as your other one, but it'll still work better. After we replace the tissue, we put some non harmful dye in your cornea that will be close to what it originally was. After that, we have to put some protective gauze over the eye so no dirt or bacteria gets into it. A week after, we'll take it off and you will be good."

I smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. And if you ever need anything, just call anyone of us, we'll help you."

My smile went down a little, "Paul and the other boys might not like that idea."

"We aren't like the others."

"I know that. They know that. They're just... overprotective."

He nodded. "You are special to them."

"So, everything went okay then? Nothing feels weird?"

The whole way back to his home Paul had been fretting over me and my body after they had drawn DNA from the baby. I was currently sitting on his brown leather couch looking at the picture of my Bump in my womb. I rubbed my thumb over it's precious little head, then began to rub my steadily growing belly. "Yeah, everything went okay. I just have a small bruise from the needle, but that's pretty normal."

"I just wish I could have been there. I could feel your distress."

I looked up over at him. "You could feel my distress?"

"It's part of our Imprint," he explained. "I can feel what you are going through, you're emotions. Not all of it, but just a wiff. It's nice to have." He grabbed my hand that was rubbing Bump and held it. He pressed each finger to his lips, making my hand warm up. It was raining more and more these days, making the whether more dreary and cold. But who needed a sun when I had two loves in my life? I hadn't been with Paul very long, only a month, but I really think that I was starting to care more and more for him each day.

But one thought still nagged on my mind. "Paul, what am I going to do when Bump comes? I don't have much for money and mom's barely getting us by because of my stupid medical expenses, plus there's school that I need to finish and college and then Bump's-"

"Andrea, I want to help you."

"What?"

"I am going to give you and Bump the best of my help. I care about you both and I have enough to keep you guys okay."

I looked up at him with tears pooling in the corners of my eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the back of his neck and threw his lips over mine. He was startled at first but then gave in and snaked his fingers through my brown locks.

* * *

**Have to stop there, laptop keeps crashing. :(((( I don't own. Stephenie Meyer owns such and such.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey bros! I am so sorry if all these updates start to slow down for a while. I am doing all of my work on my phone now and it takes a while to do anything and I can't always see what I type, so I'm so sorry if I type something that isn't correct. :/ **

**I'm also sorry if I didn't list any followers or reviewers. I went on vacation for a week back to my home state and with the laptop problems, it was hard to keep track of what someone did or said. So yeah, I do appreciate and love all your bros support and I want to thank all if you for not flaming me and understanding that I'm doing the best I can right now.**

* * *

I sat in the chair stiffly as they introduced Leslie into the court room. It was a short couple of days, one's that couldn't be faster. Once they discovered that Leslie was a sick man, he would surely be locked away for the rest of his life.

"All rise," the beefy bailiff growled out. "For the honorable Judge McVey."

She quickly told as all to be seated. The man at the typewriter went over what happened last time under her cue. Once it was all said and finished, the session started once more.

"Andrea has had her appointment, we have the DNA of the child. Let's get this over with." She opened the envelope that contained the results. She read it, her eyes slowly going over each word. She looked up over to Leslie and his lawyer, "Do you have anything to say before I read these results?"

"No ma'am, we-" Mr. Lowe was cut off.

"I think we should. Let's face it, I am guilty of this crime, so let's not do this. I plea guilty now your honor."

"These types of things never happen," Mr. McGee said. He had relatively been quiet since we got here. "Never in my years."

The court room went up in voices and whispers. The gaveling went 5 down three times. Paul, who remained on my left side- my mother to my right- squeezed my hand tight in his oversized, warm one. I leaned my head on his arm and he placed his other hand on the back of my head, pulling me more in. He smelled nicely, like the pines and rain that he ran through in his wolf form.

"Still, we must read the results," Judge McVey pressed. "The child's sex will not be revealed, courtesy to Ms. Andrea. The biological mother, Andrea Fett, age 16, the biological father _is_ Leslie Miller, age 37. Jury, at this time, will you please go into the jury room to make your sentence?"

All of them got up and left the room. They proceeded into a room that was a few feet away from the judges stand. Once they were all in, I started to feel a little sick. I squeezed Paul's hand and shook my head.

"Andrea? Are you okay?" He looked down, seeing my sick expression.

I shook my head. I could feel the bile slowly making its way up my throat. I lunged for the little wastebasket that was under our table, my breakfast now out of my stomach. I quickly apologized to everyone, yet no one.

"Is she alright?" I heard Leslie ask from where he sat.

"Don't you talk to us!" Paul shouted to him.

"Paul," I stroked his shaking hand. "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay, we're all okay." I was secretly telling him with my eyes, _Please don't phase here. I need you._

He seemed to understand and nodded his head. He stopped and kissed the top of my head. I looked over to my mom. She looked like she was in pain. I let go of Paul and hugged her. She was in so much pain. She didn't need to have me when she was pregnant with me, she didn't need to accept that I was keeping my baby, she didn't need to be here, helping me lock up her ex husband.

I hugged her tight and we both started to cry together, both for our sorrows. Leslie was calling out to us, but we ignored him. This was our own little mourning session. I doubted, that with the times ahead, that we would have more moments like these. I could feel Paul vibrating against my back whenever Leslie would say my name or my mothers. We did or best to ignore him, but every time he said my name it felt like a knife stabbing my gut numerous times.

The jury surprised us all when they quickly came back into the room, all of them had serious, hard faces on. I looked up to mom, she looked back. We both knew court cases very well through my cousin. He was an attorney and would talk about the most excruciating part of a case, the verdict. He would state that the jury would be in their own little room for hours at a time. So we knew that this was going to break records.

"We the verdict, on April 15, 2004, find Leslie Miller, guilty of rape in the first degree."

There was silence as they handcuffed Leslie and started to take him away. Flashes went off as he left the room and I leaned over to Mr. McGee, "Why are they taking pictures of Leslie?"

"It's the media. The case has really made the news. They don't say your name though. Confidentiality and all that."

I nodded, that made sense. I'd want to be notified of a child molester also. I didn't realize though how big this case was, though. Yet again, I hadn't really watched a whole lot of TV, or anything. The last time I watched anything on a screen was when Paul and I were at the movies. I stood up with mom, Paul, and Mr. McGee, as Judge McVey left the stand. We turned to head for the door but was stopped by Rosalie and Doctor Cullen.

"Congradulations, Andrea," Rosalie came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and put my face in the corner of her neck.

"How do you get over it?" I whisper asked her. She had told me awhile back about what had happened to her in her final moments as a human. I was upset for her, yet secretly glad that there was someone that would be there for me, and I for her if need be, and actually know what I was going through.

"You don't. But you find a better life in a better way," She whispered back. We released each other and I went to Doctor Cullen. I lightly hugged him and said a quiet thank you as well.

"There is no need to thank me. I was only doing what was right for you."

We stood outside the courthouse, the sky was dark, but no rain fell thankfully. We were all saying goodbye to each other when I finally realized that Mr. McGee has done so much, yet hasn't even gotten so much as a thank you from me yet.

I hugged Mr. McGee tightly, "Thank you so much," I whispered. "I can't even express my gratitude towards what you have done for me."

He smiled gently down at me, "There are no thanks needed, I'm just happy that he won't be bothering you again anytime soon." I smailed back to him. He looked behind me, then chuckled. "I suppose your boyfriend is getting bothered by all the hugs you've been giving and the one's he hasn't been recieving yet."

I turned around and saw that Paul was kicking a small rock around, looking like a small child who hasn't gotten his ice cream yet. I smiled and chuckled lightly. "I suppose so."

I knew he was already listening, but he lifted his head as though he had just noticed. He smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back.

"Well, my work is done. Miss Andrea, if you ever need me for anything, _anything_ at all, you have my card." I turned around and saw him wink at me and go down the stairs to the parking lot.

"Thank you again!" I called to him.

Paul came up to me and I smiled up at him, taking his hand in mine. "Let's go home."

* * *

**And this concludes Life Starts Now!**

**Just kidding! There is more to come! Don't worry! And again I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but yeah, seriously, follow me on twitter! I keep you updated on what I'm doing, what my progress is, all that! **

**I'm still having problems with my laptop, but I'm going as fast as I can! Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. All blah blah blah is S.M.'s.**


End file.
